Love Me
by Serenity Kills
Summary: The boys return one year later from their world tour to find little Katie all grown up. New wardrobe, new attitude, new boyfriend and quite a big secret.
1. Their Back In Town!

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Chapter One: Their Back In Town

Normal POV

A teenage girl was in her bed, snuggling against her comfortable pillow and blankets on top of her. She sighed dreamily and rolled over onto her right and opened her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were slightly red and her hair was wildly standing up in different directions. The window in her room was seeping light into her room, right in her face. She groaned and tried to block the light from her eyes, failing miserably. She cursed her mom mentally for not buying any curtains for her. She grumbled as she heard high heel shoes hitting the wooden floor and heading towards her room.

"Katie!" A woman's voice yelled through apartment 2J. "Their coming back today!"

"Leave me alone," she mumbled into her pillow.

"What was that Katie?" Her mother asked her.

Katie removed the pillow from her mouth. "I'll be right down in time mother!"

"That's what I thought I heard." Her mother said. "They'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Mom!" Katie whined. "I'll be down there in a while! Let me just get dressed!"

"Alright." Mrs. Knight said and the clicking clack of her heels wandered away from Katie's bedroom.

"Finally," muttered Katie then she sighed. "He's coming back today. Hurray. I wonder what him and the guys look now and how shocked they'll be when they see me,"

Katie stretched her muscles and got out of bed, and yawned sleepily. She scratched her head and headed to her closet, picking out her outfit.

She hummed as the noise of hangers slid left and back right across the metal pole where she hung her clothes.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

Katie picked out a black skirt that sat right at her mid-thigh and a tight red shirt that said "Can't Touch This!" in red and black letters. She also picked out black and white high top converse to complete the look she was going for. The sexy look. She grabbed the clothes and a little bit of make up and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, putting on the shampoo that made her hair smell like apples and cinnamon, and quickly blow dried her hair. She grabbed the curler she had in the bathroom and made her dark brown have little curls in it. She put on the clothes quickly. Then, she applied pink lip gloss on and a tiny bit of blush on and didn't put any more make up on, because she was trying to be natural. She smacked her lips together and walked out.

Katie walked into the living room to see her mom busing herself in the kitchen making, what it seemed like to Katie, scrambled eggs, bacon, sasuage, pancakes, and waffles.

"Mom," started Katie. "you didn't need to make this much food."

"Honey, remember," Mrs. Knight said. "the boys eat a lot. Not a little like you and me."

"Oh," replied Katie. "I forgot, they eat like the meal is their last."

Katie and her mother laughed and then Katie stopped. "Mom, can Andrew come over today?"

Andrew was a 16 year old boy. He had long black hair and his bangs covered his sparkling ocean blue eyes. He came to the Palm Woods after Big Time Rush left and was a jerk to everyone, even Katie. But, unlike the others, Katie saw past the jerk and saw a loving guy beneath it all. As soon as this happened, Andrew and Katie started to date and are usually on and off, but they're back on again. Mrs. Knight didn't approve of Andrew before, seeing her daughter cry when he told her it was over the first time and then get back with her after a week stating he missed her, but then approved after he sent her a basket of chocolate muffins and blueberry muffins.

"I don't know baby girl." hesitated Mrs. Knight. "You know how Kendall gets."

"Yeah I know." sighed Katie. "But I really miss him! I haven't seen him in a while due to me getting that main role in that television show."

"True," Mrs. Knight agreed. "You've been putting 100% into that show. Yeah, I guess he can come over."

"Yay!" exclaimed Katie. "Thanks mom!"

Mrs. Knight just mumbled an okay and Katie ran out of the apartment and to 3A, Andrew's apartment. She took the elevator and -practically- ran to her boyfriend's apartment. She knocked and a couple of seconds later it opened.

"Katie?" asked Andrew.

"Hi Andrew," Katie said, pecking his cheek.

"Hi Katie." He said and pulled her into his apartment and he closed the door behind them. "What did you need?"

"Can't your girlfriend just come over and say hi?" Katie said, pouting a little.

"Of course, but you rarely do that." He stated.

Katie fake thought. "True. Anyway, my brother and his friends are coming back from their tour and I wanted you to come over and say Hi and all that jazz."

"Hm..." Andrew thought. "Of course I will! But Katie, who says jazz anymore?"

"I do," huffed Katie. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no," quickly said Andrew and put his lips to Katie's ear. "It sounds beautiful when you say it."

Katie's cheeks and ears blushed a scarlet color and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Thanks.. Let's go back to my apartment."

"We have to?" whined Andrew. "I like you in my apartment."

Katie giggled. "We have to, the guys should be back any minute now."

Andrew sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Andrew and Katie walked hand in hand out of the apartment and back to apartment 2J. In a couple minutes, they arrived at the apartment and Katie opened the door and led Andrew to the bright orange couch in the living room. Mrs. Knight came to the living room and saw Katie and Andrew arrived, not her boys.

"Hey Andrew." Mrs. Knight said, and waved to him.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." smiled Andrew.

"Katie, tell me when the boys are back, I'm going to do a little bit of cleaning, alright?"

"Okay mom."

Mrs. Knight left the room and Andrew turned to look at Katie. He cupped his hands around her face and crashed his lips against hers. Andrew kissed Katie deeply... intensely... more passionately with enthusiasm... with fascination... obsession... infatuation... excitement... yeah. He brought his tongue to her bottom lip and asked for entrance. Katie smiled into the kiss, but slowly, parted her mouth for Andrew's request. His tongue met hers and they fought for dominance, but in a slow-type dance. Andrew ended up winning and they pulled apart from one another when they heard coughing in back of them.

Katie and Andrew turned around and saw Kendall Knight standing right there, arms crossed as James, Logan, and Carlos glared at Andrew.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Bah. Humbug. This story got deleted, so I'm reposting it. Oh. ****Haha, I think you guys know what's going to happen next. If I get 3 reviews before 11, I'll update again.**

**Review?**


	2. Oh No You Didn't!

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19. DAMN.. You guys really wanted me to update before .. My stupid computer said I didn't have any reviews so I didn't update.. Then I check this morning and there was a bunch there! And they were all for yesterday. I was like "Grr.. Stupid computer." So Here's your new chapter. Don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Recap:

Katie opened the door and led Andrew to the bright orange couch in the living room. Mrs. Knight came to the living room and saw Katie and Andrew arrived, not her boys.

"Hey Andrew." Mrs. Knight said, and waved to him.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." smiled Andrew.

"Katie, tell me when the boys are back, I'm going to do a little bit of cleaning, alright?"

"Okay mom."

Mrs. Knight left the room and Andrew turned to look at Katie. He cupped his hands around her face and crashed his lips against hers. Andrew kissed Katie deeply... intensely... more passionately with enthusiasm... with fascination... obsession... infatuation... excitement... yeah. He brought his tongue to her bottom lip and asked for entrance. Katie smiled into the kiss, but slowly, parted her mouth for Andrew's request. His tongue met hers and they fought for dominance, but in a slow-type dance. Andrew ended up winning and they pulled apart from one another when they heard coughing in back of them.

Katie and Andrew turned around and saw Kendall Knight standing right there, arms crossed as James, Logan, and Carlos glared at Andrew.

Recap Over!

* * *

Chapter 2: No You Didn't!

Katie's POV

"Katie!" yelled a furious Kendall. "Who is he?"

I gulped and sunk into the couch, Andrew's arm protectively around my waist.

"This is Andrew. My _boyfriend,_" I hissed out.

"Rawr," Carlos imitated a cat.

Kendall turned around and glared at Carlos. "Carlos!"

"Sorry." He apologized.

Kendall turned back to me and gave a death-glare to Andrew. "Move your hand from my little sister's waist."

As soon as Andrew heard Kendall's command, he quickly yanked his hand from my waist and placed it with his other hand, which was on his lap.

"Katie..." growled out Kendall. "What is he doing here?"

My mouth opened several times, but I couldn't form any words.

"Katie, what is he doing here?" James repeated Kendall's sentence.

"Because I wanted him here!" I blurted out.

As soon as I said this, all eyes-except Andrew's were on me. Then, my mother came out from cleaning and clicked her tongue.

"Boys.. Stop harassing Katie and her boyfriend."

"But mom! Katie-"

"I don't want to hear it Kendall."

"Mom!-"

"Kendall." warned Mrs. Knight.

"Yes mother," Kendall hung his head in sadness.

I grinned and Andrew smirked and brought me closer to him. **(Oh no he didn't!) **Kendall turned his head to look at Andrew and sent daggers to him. James's mouth widened in shock and Logan rose his hand to punch him. Carlos covered his face with his hands and peeked through slightly. Kendall's head rose and he walked over to Andrew. Andrew's smirk didn't falter once. I copied Carlos and scooted towards the edge of the couch, sensing my brother's rage. As soon as Kendall reached Andrew, he punched him right in the nose. Blood rushed out of the broken nose. Andrew made a move to stand, but was pushed back down by Kendall. Kendall punched Andrew's stomach and Andrew coughed out blood. I screamed when I saw the blood land near myself and I looked back at my mom.

She was hyperventilating and Logan was rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her breath calmed down a little bit. Andrew screamed when Kendall's fist met his eye.

"That'll leave a mark," I heard James whisper to Carlos.

"Yeah." agreed Carlos. "Why isn't Katie telling Kendall to stop? Isn't he her boyfriend?"

I looked at James and saw him shrug his shoulders. Carlos's comment hit me right in the gut. Why wasn't I helping Andrew, my boyfriend?

_"Because you know he deserves this..." _The evil inner me said.

_"I agree, but you should really tell Kendall to stop.. He's going to beat Andrew to death..." _Nice inner me said.

_"Don't... Remember what he did to you so many times..." _

As soon as my evil inner said that, I was hit by a series of flashbacks.

xXx Flashback 1- 6 months ago XxX

I was walking out of the New Town High set. My brother's girlfriend, Jo, waved bye to me as I left. I waved back and walked out of the studios. I called Andrew to come because the studio set was far away. I sat outside in front of the studios, waiting for him. I heard the familiar roar of his car. I looked to the right and saw a black sleek car come near me. I saw Andrew in the driver's seat and a female in the passenger seat. My heart twinged at the sight. The car stopped right in the front of the studios as I walked to the car. I saw Andrew staring at the female in the other seat and kiss her on the lips. I felt as if my heart broke in two. Andrew, who I guess didn't see me, turn the innocent kiss into a full-blown make-out session. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and I ran away from the car and back to where I saw Jo walking to her car. She turned around and saw me and asked me what was wrong. I told her the story and she said soothing words to me as I broke down right in front of her. She led me to her car and drove me back to my house. Andrew called me when I got there and told him it was over.

xXx Flashback 2-5 months ago xXx

I was walking back to my apartment. I just left Andrew's apartment and I was smiling brightly. Andrew told me what happened last month with that other girl and told me if I would be his girlfriend again. Of course, I accepted. He kissed me on the lips and told me good bye as I received a text from my mom telling me she needed me. I was walking towards the elevator when I forgot my purse in Andrew's apartment. I cursed myself for my stupidity and ran back to his room. I was going to knock, but the door was open. I walked in and grabbed my person and saw Andrew's door wide open. I heard giggling all of a sudden. I stealthily walked to his room and peeked in. Right there in front of my eyes, was Andrew on top of a blond haired girl. I backed away into the wall, but they did not hear me. I cried and ran out of the apartment and back to mine. I ran inside the closing elevator and slid down the elevator wall and released all my cries.

XxXx Flashback 3- 2 Months ago xXx

I was walking to the pool in my crimson red bikini. My black sandals hit the carpeted floor every step I took. Today, Saturday, was my vacation day from New Town High and I was going to spend it relaxing all day. I sighed dreamily to myself when I thought of sinking into the pool, soothing my tense muscles in my legs and arms. I stepped outside and closed my eyes as I let the fresh air and sunlight hit my body. I sighed to myself and opened my eyes then walked to my favorite tanning place. On MY tanning place, was Andrew and blond slutty Jenifer, making out. I let out a scream and everyone turned to me. I pointed my finger at the two teens and yelled incoherent words, then stormed back to my apartment.

XxxX End of Series of Flashbacks..xXxX

_"Help him..."_ said the nice inner me.

_"Don't..." _said the evil inner me.

But, to my evil inner's disappointment, I went with the nice inner's advice.

"Kendall!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

As soon as Kendall heard my voice, he stopped and turned to look at me. "Katie.. I'm sorry..."

Andrew, very much James-like, fixed his collared shirt and went to stand by me and hold me. But, to his chagrin, I stepped back from him and towards my brother's embrace.

"Don't say sorry Kendall.." I started saying. "He deserved it. For all the shit he did to me before you came. And, it's over Andrew."

Andrew's mouth widened and then he went back into his calm composer. "Fine Katie, this is the end." and then he walked out.

Kendall and the other guys had their mouths open in shock and then Kendall shook himself out of it and hugged me how he always does.

"It's going to be alright Katie," stated Kendall, petting my hair. "you'll find someone better, trust me."

I sniffled in response and unwrapped myself from Kendall's hug. "I know Kendall."

As soon as I said this, I walked into my room leaving the boys and my mom to stare at me as I left.

* * *

**How's that? Did you guys like it?**

**Review Please!**


	3. Finding Out My Feelings

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Dayum.. Already at 21 reviews? Wow.. I love you guys! Here's your guy's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Recap:

"Don't say sorry Kendall.." I started saying. "He deserved it. For all the shit he did to me before you came. And, it's over Andrew."

Andrew's mouth widened and then he went back into his calm composer. "Fine Katie, this is the end." and then he walked out.

Kendall and the other guys had their mouths open in shock and then Kendall shook himself out of it and hugged me how he always does.

"It's going to be alright Katie," stated Kendall, petting my hair. "you'll find someone better, trust me."

I sniffled in response and unwrapped myself from Kendall's hug. "I know Kendall."

As soon as I said this, I walked into my room leaving the boys and my mom to stare at me as I left.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Out My Feelings

James POV

_'Poor Katie...' _I thought in my mind. _'Having your boyfriend break up with you when your brother and his friends get back from their tours. That's sad.'_

_'Katie's available! Ask her out!' _The evil inner in my head said. **(I like the evil inner.. Do you guys?)**

_'She just broke up with her boyfriend...' _Nice inner said.

_'So! Have you seen how sexy she is! Ask her out!' _My evil inner said.

_'True..' _I agreed with my inner. _'Bah! What am I saying! I don't like Katie!'_

_'Pah-lease..' _Evil inner started. _'You've liked her since she was 14! That's why you always teased her about having a crush on you! When it's actually the other way around.'_

_'I have to agree with the evil inner, James...' _Nice inner said.

_'You know, in movies, the nice inner always disagrees with what the evil inner says. What's up with this picture?' _I pondered in my head.

_'You also know the nice inner only agrees with the evil inner when the evil inner is telling the truth.' _The nice inner stated.

_'...'_

_'He totally got you James.' _Evil inner said.

_'Shut up!' _I shouted at the two inners.

_'Rude.'_

_'Totally.'_

_'Leave me alone guys.'_

_'Fine, but we'll be back.'_

_'Isn't that suppose to be the evil inner's line?'_

_'It can be the nice inner's line too!'_

As soon as Nice inner said that, I heard a 'poof!' noise and no longer heard the inners.

_'I think I do love her..' _I sighed.

"James!" shouted Kendall as he repeatedly hit me in the head. "Dude, you there!"

"Kendall!" I shouted and brought my hands to protect my head from Kendall's hits. "Bastard! That hurts!"

"Language," warned Mrs. Knight.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight." I apologized.

Mrs. Knight just smiled in response and walked out of the living room into the kitchen, leaving me and the guys to look at her as if she had two heads. Then, for five minutes we didn't say anything. Logan was looking around the room looking for something, Carlos was poking himself with a stuck (Where'd he get that from?), Kendall was txting someone (Probably Jo), and I was staring at my shoes.

"So.." Logan broke the silence.

"I'm bored." Carlos said.

"Ditto." Kendall.

"We should do something." Logan said.

"Like pull a prank and get all the Palm Woods kids to notice Big Time Rush is back from their tour!" exclaimed Carlos.

"I don't know guys. I should probably comfort Katie-"

"I'll do it!" I interrupted Kendall.

"Do what?" asked Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Comfort Katie." I simply said.

"You sure dude?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright."

As soon as the guys said that, they ran out of the apartment with their swimming trunks on (when'd they put them on? O.o) and headed to the pool. I sighed to myself and headed towards Katie's rooms. When I reached it, I heard giggling coming from the door. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for five seconds.

"Katie?" I called out. No response.

"Katie?" I called out again.

I put my hand on the knob and turned it to see..

* * *

**Bwahaha. Cliffy xD**

**I don't know what James should see. But it has to hurt him. I don't know what to do though.. Guys, help?**

**Review Please!**


	4. Tease

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Dayum.. 30 reviews? Love you guys. Why are you guys so awesome? And you guys are a little weird xD. I know most of you wanted Katie to cut herself.. But no. Not this story, at least. The next! :D You'll see with who I went with... Read. I'm serious. Stop reading this authoress's note. I'm not kidding. Stop reading it. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. READ. READ. I KNOW YOUR STILL READING THIS, READ MY STORY. SKIP THIS.**

**~~~~Jatie Forever!~~~**

**You read that huh? Don't lie to me. Stop reading this! Skip it! Go to the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

As soon as the guys said that, they ran out of the apartment with their swimming trunks on (when'd they put them on? O.o) and headed to the pool. I sighed to myself and headed towards Katie's rooms. When I reached it, I heard giggling coming from the door. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for five seconds.

"Katie?" I called out. No response.

"Katie?" I called out again.

I put my hand on the knob and turned it to see..

Recap Over!

* * *

Chapter 4: Tease

James POV

I put my hand on the knob and turned it to see Katie sitting on her bed, looking at a Dak Zevon poster. I mentally gasped in my head. _'That's so not cool. Seriously? Dak Zevon? I know the dudes 16 or something, but seriously! She has Big Time Rush in here life, yet she has a poster of Dak Zevon in her bedroom! Where's the Big Time Rush posters? I gave her about a million _(So what if they were mostly of me, who doesn't love this face? I mean, come on.)_, where are they at?' _I glanced around her room, and saw about maybe 200 dollars on the floor near her bed. _'She wouldn't of..' _

As if the gods heard my thoughts, Katie's white laptop rang an annoying sound. Katie ran to her laptop, which was on her white desk, and opened it up and scrolled down an,what I thought was, auction page.

"Ten dollars for the 1200x1600 Poster of James Diamond!" it said.

_'Oh come on! I'm worth more than ten dollars!'_

"Two hundred for the 1200x1600 poster of James Diamond!" it exclaimed again.

_'That's more like it!'_

"Five hundred for the 1200x1600 poster of James Diamond!"

_'Yay! I'm almost a thousand dollars!'_

"Eight hundred for the 1200x1600 poster of James Diamond!"

_'Almost at a thousand.. Bidders bid higher!'_

"Nine hundred and ninety nine dollars for the 1200x1600 poster of James Diamond!"

"SERIOUSLY COME ON!" I shouted.

"James?" yelled Katie, trying to cover her laptop. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh.. Uhh.." I stuttered. "K-Kendall t-t-t-old m-e t-o comfort y-ou."

"Why?" Katie asked. "Why would Kendall want you to comfort me?"

"Well.. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were going to the pool to-" the laptop's noise made me pause.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine point five dollars for the 1200x1600 poster of James Diamond! Auction ended!"

"Come on!" I whined. "Can't someone buy a poster of me for a thousand dollars?"

"Tch," Katie snorted. "You should of been here last week. One of your posters sold for three thousand and five hundred."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, then was confused. "What happen to all the money then?"

"Three thousand went to my new wardrobe, and three hundred went to my mother,"

"Oh." I scoffed. "Katie, you really spent three thousand bucks on yourself?"

"Like you don't do it all the time to yourself!" Katie retorted.

"That's different!"

"Different my ass!"

"Language!"

"Don't act like such a saint now James."

"Your jealous because I am a saint!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"If you were a saint, people would want to go over to the devil's side."

"Hey! A lot of people wouldn't do that!"

"Name one!"

"Kendall!"

"Pah-lease. He'd leave you in a heart-beat."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, then what about Logan?"

"He gets annoyed with you in a matter of minutes."

"That would explain him pushing me out of a plane."

"Logan pushed you out of a plane!"

"Yeah. It was fun free-falling. Good thing I had a parachute with me."

"Yeah." Katie sighed, then shook her head. "Wouldn't want your fans to be devastated with the fact you were killed by one of your own friends."

"They'd probably kill Logan."

"Then Logan fans would killed James fans."

"True."

"Yup."

"Then what about Carlos?"

"I think he would go to the devil's side," Katie paused. "Never mind. Carlos is like another you."

"Should I be insulted?"

"Very."

"Not cool," I pouted.

"Sucks for your thoughts." Katie said. **(Haha, I got that from Lord of the Flies.)**

"Nope," I said.

"Yeah huh."

"I really don't want to go into another fight, let's talk." I suggested.

"Let's play 20 questions?" Katie asked.

"Okay," I said. "you first."

"Favorite color?" **(Katie's Question to James)**

"Green."

"Favorite Movie?" **(James' Question to Katie)**

"Tangled."

"Favorite Sport?" **(Katie's Question to James)**

"Football!"

"Favorite Band?" **(James' Question to Katie)**

"That's a stupid question, Maroon 5!"

"Favorite Flower?" **(Katie's Question to James)**

"Poppy."

"Favorite Book?" **(James' Question to Katie)**

"Edgner's Game."

"Least Favorite Song?" **(Katie's Question to James)**

"Small World."

"Favorite Person In Big Time Rush?" **(James' Question to Katie)**

Katie blushed. "You."

I yawned. "You know.. I'm a little tired of this game now.." _'But on the inside, I'm really not and I really rather do something other than play this game..' _

"Me too," agreed Katie.

"So.." I started. _'I want to kiss you..' _

Katie bit her lip and placed her laptop on her desk and walked over to me. She leaned into me and, right when she was an inch away from my lips, she whispered. "Bye-Bye James." and pushed me out of her door, making me want to march back inside and get the kiss I was desperate for from her.

* * *

**Aw. Poor James. It'll happen soon, don't worry! I'll make it happen! Bwahaha. Anyway.. Have you guys read The Only Exception by KaelynnLovesGerard? If you haven't, you should slap yourself. That, to me, is the best Jatie there is. Read it. Like it. Love it. Love me. Review for me.**

**Review!**


	5. Starbucks! Hell yeah!

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Aww.. Not a lot of reviews last chapter. Sorry it took forever for an update, stupid computer was like "Dell does not support this document." ****and I was like "What the hell? I don't want you to accept it, I want you to publish it! Bastard.." Anyway, Here's a new chapter of Love Me. **

**~~~~Jatie Forever!~~~**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

(Character's Comment..)

**(Authoress's Note)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Starbucks! Hell yeah!

Time-Skip, 2 Weeks.

James POV

It's been two weeks since Katie broke up with Andrew, and its been two weeks since Katie and mine's almost kiss. Ever since then, my feelings for her sky-rocketed and I've been feeling more protective of her. Anyway, the guys and I are at Gustavo's studio, recording one of his newest brilliant song, Shot in the dark.

_I promise I would be there_  
_I swear I'm on my way_  
_I know you may not hear me_  
_But that's the price I'll pay_

_And I don't know_  
_how I would ever go_  
_all alone walking on my own_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_  
_and that's how it should be_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_  
_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_  
_I just wanna race with arms wide open_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are _

"Cut, Cut, Cut!" Gustavo's voice rang through my headphones.

"What's up Gustavo?" I asked, as I removed the head phones from my ears-Kendall, Logan, and Carlos following my actions.

"First of all, you," Gustavo pointed to Kendall. "were singing off-key. You, Carlos, your voice was cracking. Logan, I just didn't like how you sang at all. Finally, James, your voice was way off-key and you were daydreaming."

"No I wasn't!" disagreed Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I.

"You were! Right Kelly?" Gustavo asked.

"Sorry guys," Kelly frowned. "It's true."

"Aww.." we whined.

"From the top!" He shouted.

We groaned in misery and sang the song.

Katie's POV

I was at the pool, relaxing. I was in my dark lavender bikini and tanning my slightly pale skin, since I haven't tanned for a while. I had my eyes close as I thought of what happened this whole month. My break up with Andrew, James and mine almost kiss, Wayne-Wayne calling me (I rolled my eyes, I learned from my mistakes.), and the tingling feeling I get when I'm near James. I shook my head. _'I'm suppose to be relaxing, not thinking about my problems.'_ Suddenly, I know longer felt the sun on my body.

"Excuse me," I said politely, not opening my eyes. "your blocking my sun."

"You care about your tan more than your friends?" a female voice said, and another female said "Mhm."

I opened my eyes. "Camille! Jo!"

"Hi Katie," they greeted, smiles brightening against their faces.

"Camille, aren't you suppose to be in Hawaii doing that soda commercial?" I asked.

"They postponed it until after Christmas and New Years," she paused. "someone drank all the soda."

"Oh," I said. "that sucks."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Where's Logan and the others?"

"The recording studio." I answered.

"Already?" she said. "they've only been back for like three weeks."

"Gustavo said he came up with a new brilliant song," I said. "so he wants them to record it now."

"Oh," Jo and Camille said.

"Yeah, so I'm working on my tan before Carlos comes and does some prank."

"Good thinking."

"You know what Katie," Jo suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your turning into James." She said.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you are," she said. "all you need is the Cuda spray and you'll be like another James."

"Nut uh!" I yelled. "I'm not an egotistic, I-Only-Love-Myself, jerk-face, always-looking-at-my-reflection person!"

"Well.." Camille said.

I gasped at her. "You agree with her?"

"Sadly," she sighed. "it's true."

"I don't do any of that stuff!" I said.

"Whatever stops the tears," Jo smirked.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Let's go do something!" Camille said.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I dunno know. Somewhere not here." She said.

"Okay!" agreed Jo. "Let's go to the mall!"

"No.." I whined.

"Starbucks?" Camille suggested.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Okay, before we go, Katie go change."

"Yeah, Yeah."

I walked to my apartment and put on some clothes and met Camille and Jo in the lobby. We headed towards Jo's car-which was a 2010 blue Camry- and drove towards Starbucks.

Kendall's POV

_I promise I would be there_  
_I swear I'm on my way_  
_I know you may not hear me_  
_But that's the price I'll pay_

_And I don't know_  
_how I would ever go_  
_all alone walking on my own_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_  
_and that's how it should be_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_  
_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_  
_I just wanna race with arms wide open_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_  
_I wanna be there_  
_No matter what happens_  
_No matter how tragic_

_'Cause the clock is ticking_  
_The world is spinning_  
_Our lives are passing us byyyyy [continues into next verse for about 4 beats]_

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark..._

"Beautiful guys!" Gustavo praised us.

"I know I am," James smiled.

I hit James's head. "He meant the song, not you!"

"Aw." James frowned.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Your so conceited."

"Not uh!" James stuck out his tongue at me.

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled at us.

"Make us!" James and I shouted.

"Fine!" Carlos bellowed. "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation-"

"STOP STOP STOP!" James and I shouted. "STOP SINGING THAT HORRID SONG!"

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" We yelled.

"Alright, Carlos." Logan said.

"Let's go to Starbucks?" suggested James.

"Yeah!" Logan, Carlos, and I shouted. "Gustavo, can we go?"

"You guys are done with the song, so I guess."

"Yay!" we cheered and ran out of the studio to Starbucks.

Katie's POV

Jo, Camille, and I arrived at Starbucks in five minutes. We walked through the door and stood in the incredibly long line. Jo was texting her fake boyfriend, Travis, and Camille was looking around the place for hot guys (So was I :P). Soon, we were in front of the line and Camille and I gasped dreamily. The cashier looked like a complete god. He had light brown hair that went up to the end of his neck, bangs laying on top of his eyebrows, hazel eyes that gleamed in the light, a muscular body (Or that's what his uniform showed), and a drop-dead gorgeous smile.

"What can I get you ladies," He asked huskily, his eyes scanning our bodies up and down.

"Double chocolate frappuccino please." I said.

"Size?" He asked.

"Grande."

"And you?" He pointed to Camille, who looked at him with goo-goo eyes.

"Vanilla bean Frappuccino please," She smiled brightly.

"Size?" He asked again.

"Venti."

"And finally, you," He spoke to Jo, but his eyes were on me.

"Mocha Frappuccino." She said calmly.

"Size?" He, once again, asked.

"Grande."

"That'll be 19.78," He said.

Jo handed him a 20. "Keep the change."

"Alright, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes," He winked at me.

"Okay," We said.

We walked to an empty table and sat down, waiting for our drinks. The bell chiming of the door had mine, Jo's, and Camille's attention to the door. Standing there, was James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. _'Don't let them see us, Don't let them see us!' _I pleaded in my head. To my chagrin, Jo waved at them. "Kendall! Carlos! James! Logan!"

James POV

"Kendall! Carlos! James! Logan!" someone shouted at us.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I looked and saw Jo, Camille, and Katie. (I mentally smiled.)

"We should go over there," Logan said, eyes locked with Camille's.

"Let's get our stuff first." decided Kendall.

"Alright." I agreed with him.

"Whatever," Carlos shrugged.

We walked to the counter and saw a guy with long brown hair (like mine) staring at Katie. He snapped out of it when he heard Kendall's fake cough.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I take your order?" He said in a completely bored tone.

"Double chocolate Frappuccino." I stated.

"Size?"

"Venti."

"You?" He pointed to Logan.

"Vanilla bean Frappuccino please," Logan said.

"Size?"

"Venti."

"You?" He pointed to Kendall.

"Espresso," Kendall told him.

"Size?"

"Tall."

"And finally, you?" He pointed to Carlos.

"Caramel frappuccino, the biggest size you got!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Nope." said Kendall.

"That'll be 23.49." He told us.

I handed him two tens and a five. "Keep the change."

"I've been getting that a lot," He mumbled to himself, shook his head, and spoke to us. "It'll be done in a few minutes."

"Alright!" Carlos said.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and I walked over to where Katie, Jo, and Camille sat. "Hey Guys."

"Hey," they greeted, waved, and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Katie was tanning, we told her to come with us here because she's going to turn into James two." Camille said.

"Hey!" Katie and I said, insulted.

"It's going to happen, watch." Jo said.

"No!" Katie and I shouted.

"Yeah," Jo said. "sure.. whatever you guys say."

"Thank you!" we shouted indignantly.

"Tell me when my things here," Katie mumbled and walked out the door.

"I'll go with her," I said and walked to out the door.

* * *

**Fin! Bwahaha. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. If I get at least 5 reviews by tomorrow, I'll update on that day. Deal? PS: I seriously would review, because the next chapter is mostly Katie and James fluff. Little Kendall and Jo fluff too if you squint your eyes.**

**Review!**


	6. Secrets

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Damn.. I guess I'll update again. PS: The song that I was listening to when I wrote this was Just A Dream by Nelly, Any Kind of Guy by BTR, And Shot in the Dark by BTR. I love those songs! (:**

**~~~~Jatie Forever!~~~**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

(Character's Comment..)

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets

Katie's POV

As soon as I stepped outside, a gush of strong wind hit me. I shivered slightly. I cursed my outfit in my head. I was wearing a thin blue t-shirt, black shorts that ended mid-thigh, and my black and white converse. Suddenly, something was placed around my shoulders. I glanced at my shoulders and saw a big black bulky jacket on them. I looked back and saw James standing right there. He was wearing a red and black striped tee with tight skinny jeans that hung from his hips. He also had on his red, gold, and white Buster Clyde shoes, the shoes Logan and him were going to resell- but ended up ruining them and Logan gave them to him and James fixed them perfectly, somehow.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. I thought you were going to stay inside with the guys and Jo and Camille," I said.

He chuckled. "Nah. I thought you might end up lonely so I came out here. Also, Kendall looked like he wanted to flirt with Jo, Logan looked busy with Camille, and Carlos.. well he's just Carlos."

"True." I smiled. "Wait, Kendall likes Jo?"

"Of course," He stated. "didn't you see it before we went on tour?"

"Not really," I confirmed.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah... So how you've been?" I asked, and mentally kicking myself in my head.

"Good, how about you?" He questioned.

"Fine." I said. "So..."

"I missed you, Katie," he confessed. "I've missed you since we went on tour. I wish we didn't have to go."

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"Katie.." He paused.

"What?" I asked.

"I like you." He declared.

"I like you too." I said.

"No, not like friend like. Like, like like." He said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I LIKE LIKE you Katie." He mumbled.

"James.." I started. "I... like... like.. you too."

I can't believe I just said that. Well, I can believe it, but I can't believe I said it to him. I promised to myself I would never say that I liked him to his face, or anybody. Jo only found out because she found my behavior off when Big Time Rush left for their concert, and Camille only found out when Jo was talking to me about it and she was eavesdropping, and she always cheered me up when I thought of James and him flirting with the Jenifers' or thinking hes flirting with another girl in the states he went to. I cried my eyes out for days, and Jo and Camille stood next to me and helped me through. Then, I met Andrew and distanced myself from them. Then after every times we broke up, I always went back with them.

James grinned. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled.

"Katie.. can I kiss you?" The eighteen year old asked me.

I nodded. James leaned in, eyes closed. I leaned up, eyes closed (Seriously. The dude is like 6'2. He's a foot taller than me!) and mentally smiled. Our lips made contact with each other. His soft lips moved in sync with my lips. I felt sparks fly when we kissed and then we broke apart. He had his forehead on my forehead and his hot breath tickled my nose. Our eyes locked with each other and all I saw in James' eyes were dark chocolate brown eyes swirling with the emotions: Love, Passion, and a tiny bit of lust.

"Katie.. Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, and kissed him again.

We jumped from each other when we saw Kendall, Jo, Camille, Carlos, and Logan headed towards us, both our chocolate frappes in their hands.

"Here's your stuff. We called you two, but you didn't answer." Jo said, her eyes saying "You guys kissed, huh?"

"I guess I had my phone on silent." James and I said.

"Oh, well let's go back to the Palm Woods." Kendall said, eyebrows raised.

"Okay," we said.

I went with Jo and Camille and the guys went in the Big Time Rush mobile.

xXx 10 minutes later, at the Palm Woods xXx  
Normal POV

Katie, Jo, Camille, James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos arrived at the Palm Woods at the same time. They walked in together and towards the guys and Katie's apartment, 2J. James and Katie trailed behind the big group, holding hands. They texted each other in the car, decided not to tell the guys until they knew they were really going to be with each other- not like a one-night stand **(Lol. That's what my friend calls it. I was like nah.. but she was like yeah! Seriously it is!)**. When they were all in the apartment, Katie and James went to James' room-stating he lost something in there. Logan went to the room him and Carlos share, dragging Camille with him. Kendall and Jo stayed in the front room while Carlos went on the swirly slide.

"Jo.." Kendall said.

"Kendall.." Jo said.

They leaned in to one another and their lips connected with each other. They parted and Kendall sighed.

"When are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**I hate this chapter! :( It's so short.. sigh. Anyway.. What's going on between Kendall and Jo? When are Katie and James going to tell the others? What will happen? **

**Review?**


	7. Hollywood Fever! Part 1

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**********Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I was, like, sad because I hardly got any reviews last chapter, but at the same time I can forgive you guys because the ending was super crappy. Also, you should thank the 'Big Time Fever' episode. This chapter is kinda like it.. Cept it's Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos. Fine. I added Katie to Hollywood Fever. I didn't want to make a snow cone stand.. even though it woulda been awesome. Hehe. Oh, and there's going to be two chapters for 'Hollywood Fever!'.**  


**~~~~Jatie Forever!~~~**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

(Character's Comment..)

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hollywood Fever! Part 1

Normal POV

"KENDALL!"

Katie's voice was heard all over the Palm Woods.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kendall Knight gulped as he sunk into one of the pool chairs. Yes, Kendall Knight- fearless leader, big brother of Katie Knight, and bad boy of Big Time Rush- was afraid. Kendall took his sisters most precious item. Her... lip gloss. When they were in Hollywood, Katie bought a bunch of lip glosses, but she was attached to this lip gloss, strawberry swirl. Whenever her lip gloss was gone, she bought a new one. Kendall was annoyed with the lip gloss and decided to take it because, since she bought the stupid item, she hasn't spent as much time with him as she did in Minnesota.

"There you are," growled out Katie as she marched towards the frightened Kendall. "Where. is. it?"

"Where's what?" Kendall dumbly said.

"My lip gloss!" she shrieked.

"James took it," he blurt it out.

"James!" She yelled.

"Yeah. He said something about taking it to the City Dump." Kendall said. _'Sorry James.'_

"He wouldn't!" She barked out.

"Ah, but at last little sister, He would." He said.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kendall sensed the murderous vibe coming from his sister.

"Try not to do too much damage to him, alright? Gustavo said we had to go and record a song at 9:30," Kendall calmly said. _'It's already 9:20..'_

"No promises." She growled out and stalked away to go and find James.

Kendall sighed in relief. "Good thing James, Carlos, and Logan at Rocque Records. I should probably go over there now.."

xXx 10 Minutes Later xXx  
James' POV

"Carlos! Don't!" I shouted.

Crack!

I sighed. "Gustavo's gonna be pissed."

"True that." Logan said.

Carlos, Logan, and I were waiting in front of the studio for Kendall. We had to record a new new song, Stuck. Kendall and most likely us too, were going to be late. Then, we heard feet hitting the pavement at a rapid pace.

"Sorry I'm late," Kendall breathed out. "Katie suspecting I took her lip gloss." Then he whispered to himself. "She's so right.."

"Seriously Kendall? You took her lip gloss?" Carlos said.

"No.. Yeah." Kendall said. "She got me mad!"

"How?" Logan asked.

"A.. Katie way!" Kendall exclaimed.

"How?" I repeated Logan's questioned.

"A way!" Kendall shouted. "Let it go!"

"Fine, Fine." Logan, Carlos, and I didn't push the subject any farther and walked towards the studio.

"Their gonna be late Kelly!" Gustavo's voice echoed throughout Rocque Records.

"They still have thirty seconds," Kelly's voice said.

Silence.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I sprinted now.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1-"

Gustavo stopped when Carlos pushed the door down and he saw us.

"Another door," Kelly sighed. "Seriously guys?"

"We would of been late if we didn't do that," I said, putting on 'Cuda' tanning spray.

"Is that tanning spray?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Don't put it on!" exclaimed Kelly and Gustavo.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask, give me it!" yelled Kelly.

"Never!"

I got in my fighting position, which was me holding two cans of Cuda tanning spray- Karate style.

"Put. The. Cans. Down." Gustavo demanded.

"Never!"

Gustavo sighed. "You know what. Keep it. Lets just get this song recorded."

I grinned in triumph and could of sworn I saw Gustavo glare at me. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I got into the recording studio and put on the headphones. The song, Stuck, blared out from the speakers.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_There were so many things_  
_That I never ever got to say_  
_'Cause I'm always tongue tied_  
_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_  
_Then all your doubts would be left behind_  
_And every little thing_  
_Would be falling into place_

_And I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my girl_  
_But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_It's the way that I feel_  
_When you say what you say to me_  
_Keeps you running through my mind_  
_24/7 days a week_

_And if you've got the time_  
_Just stick around and you'll realize_  
_That it's worth ever minute it takes_  
_Just wait and see_

_And I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my girl_  
_But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances_  
_Wasted_  
_Tell me it's not to late, it's_  
_Only the nervous times_  
_That keep me bottled up inside_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

"Good job guys!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Thanks Kelly!" We chorused together.

"You dogs are free to.. go now."

"Alright." We said and ran out of the studios and towards the Palm Woods.

* * *

**Fin!**

**How was part one of Hollywood Fever? Fabulous because I wrote it huh? Hehe. :) Anyway.. I know this chapter was kinda short but Part two is going to be 5k+ and...**

**Merry Early Christmas!**

**This was your present! Like it?**

**Review and tell me!**

**PS: I have a poll on my profile for this story. Check it out and vote please? :D**


	8. Hollywood Fever! Part 2

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**********Hey guys! It's time for the second part of Hollywood Fever! Yay!**

**Ohh you're sucha turd**  
**Oh yeaah a giant turd**  
**And you look like a turd**  
**And you smell like a turd**

**Ohh you're such a turd**  
**Oh yeaah a giant turd**  
**And you look like a turd**  
**And you smell like a turd**

**Ohh you're such a turd**  
**Oh yeaah a giant turd**  
**And you look like a turd**  
**And you smeeeeeeeeell like a tuurd**

**I Loveeee The Giant turd song! Hehe. Kendall so dumb.. good thing hes cute. But, sorry Kendall, I love James more :)**

**~~~~Jatie Forever!~~~**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

(Character's Comment..)

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hollywood Fever! Part 2

Katie's POV **(The boys are coming now, btw)**

I angrily marched around the Palm Woods looking for my boyfriend, James. He took it tooooooo far when he stole my lip gloss. I love my lip gloss. I love it so much, I named it Paulina. Dumb name **(No offense!)**, but that's how attached I am to it. I've had that lip gloss since we first arrived at the Palm Woods. I know, I know I could of bought a new one. I did, but I kept that one for SPECIAL occasions. Even though I have that same lip gloss in my hand right now, I need the FIRST one I bought. Yeah, that's right. The FIRST one. Where did James, the sexy bastard, pretty boy, not-so-smart, hockey-head, sexy bastard, hottie- You get my point.

"JAMES!"

"What?"

I turned around and saw James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall standing right there.

"Where is it?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"He's in trouble," Carlos said in a sing-song whisper voice to Kendall.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"My. Lip. Gloss." I emphasised on every word.

"I don't have it." James said.

"I KNOW YOU DO!" I yelled.

"No, I don't."

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Kendall said you did!"

"He took it!"

"WHAT?" I roared and faced Kendall. "YOU HAVE IT?"

"Maybe?" He squeaked.

"KENDALL!" I jumped on his back and he tried shaking me off.

"GIVE ME IT!"

"NEVER!" He shook me off his back and took off.

"COME BACK HERE!" I yelled and chased him.

Normal POV

"I wanna see Kendall get beat up!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Me too!" said James.

The two hockey players ran behind Katie who was chasing Kendall who was running for his life.

"I gotta get new friends." sighed Logan as, he too, ran behind James and Logan who wanted to see Katie beat up Kendall who just wanted to survive the day. **(confusing, huh? :) )**

Kendall ran pasted Jo and she yelled. "Kendall?"

"Can't talk! Katie's chasing me!" Kendall shouted. "Talk to you later!"

"Okay?" Jo said, but said it like a question.

"JO!" yelled Katie, who was now arriving at the scene. "Where's Kendall?"

"He's that way." Jo pointed towards the exit of the Palm Woods.

"Thanks!" thanked Katie as she ran out the Palm Woods.

"Where did Katie go, Jo?" asked James and Carlos.

"That way." Jo pointed towards the way Kendall went.

"Thanks!" thanked the two males as they went in the direction Jo pointed them to.

"Hi Jo." Logan said as he appeared.

"Hi Logan." greeted Jo. "Want to know where James, Kendall, and Carlos went?"

"Not really," Logan said. "but.. I have to, sadly."

"They went that way," Jo pointed to where she sent James and Carlos to.

"Thanks." groaned Logan and walked in that direction.

Jo sighed. "I think I need a new boyfriend. Or at least get him different friends. Hmmm..."

Jo walked to her apartment and fell asleep on her bed. **(Lol. I didn't know what to do with Jo.. That's the best I could think of!)**

Kendall's POV

I breathed for air as my heart hit my chest at a fast pace. _'Stupid Katie.. Stupid James for telling stupid Katie.. Grr.. What did I do in life to deserve this?'_

_'You took Katie's lip gloss, obviously.' _Nice inner said.

_'No durr. He took Obama's place as president,' _Evil inner said sarcastically.

_'Oh shut up!' _I exclaimed. _'You guys are no help!'_

_'Who do you think helped you decide to pick a cookie or donut in fourth grade?' _Evil inner's eyebrows rose.

Flashback! Yay! :)  
Normal POV.. **(After the flashback, it's back to Kendall's POV.)**

Kendall Knight sat in his seat as his teacher, Mrs. T, passed out cookies or donuts. Kendall liked donuts and cookies evenly, but the teacher said they could only pick out one. Mrs. T went to Logan first, and showed him the cookie jar and the donut box.

"Which one do you want, Logan?" His teacher's nice voice asked.

"Uhh..." Logan stuttered. "The... Cookie!"

"Okay." Mrs. T said.

Mrs. T put her hand in the cookie jar and pulled out a medium-sized chocolate cookie. She handed the cookie to Logan, and in return Logan smiled a dimply smile and began to munch on his cookie. Then, Mrs. T walked to James.

"Which one do you want, James? Cookie or donut?" She asked.

"None, thanks though Mrs. T." James said sweetly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. Junk food makes you un-healthy and it would totally mess up my skin and give me pimples and my hair won't remain this shiny," when he mentioned his hair, his hands instantly went to his pocket and he brushed his hair. "so I'll pass." **(Lol. I can totally see James saying that sentence! Can't you? :P)**

"O..kay?" The teacher said.

Mrs. T walked towards Carlos and asked him the same question she asked the same question. "Cookie or donut?"

"DONUT!" He yelled.

The teacher was shocked by the loud volume of his voice, but shook it off and handed him a chocolate donut.

"Aww..." whined Carlos. "There's no sprinkle donuts?"

"Do you want one?" She asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Alright..."

Mrs. T grabbed the chocolate donut and handed Carlos a rainbow colored sprinkle donut.

"Yay!"

She then walked to Kendall.

"Cookie or donut, Kendall?" she asked.

"Uhh.." Kendall said.

_'Get the cookie!' _Good inner said.

_'Get the donut!' _exclaimed Evil Inner.

_'If you get the donut you'll make a mess!'_ Good inner said.

_'If you get the cookie you'll finish your dessert fast and then you'll be the first one finished and then your going to get hungry again-'_

_'If you get the donut then you'll be too full to eat that awesome lunch you know your mother has made for you already-'_

_'If you get the cookie you'll need milk!'_

_'If you get the donut you'll have bad breath!'_

_'If you get the cookie your stupid!'_

_'If you get the donut you'll lose I.Q. points!'_

_'GET THE COOKIE!'_

_'GET THE DONUT!'_

"Kendall.." His teacher poked him. "What do you want?"

"The... conut?" He said.

"What?"

"The conut."

"It's not a word, sweetie."

"In Kendall world, it is."

"But in real life it's not."

"Then it should be a word!"

"Kendall, honey, don't get mad at your teacher."

"CONUT SHOULD BE A WORD!"

"TO THE OFFICE YOUNG MAN!"

Kendall grumbled and got up from his desk and out towards the Principal's Office.

Flashback Over!

_'All you guys did was help me get in trouble! That turd Principal called my mom and told her to tell me conut wasn't a word and for me to go see special help for yelling at a teacher!' _I said.

_'We didn't get you in trouble. You got yourself in trouble. You said 'conut' when I said cookie, while the other guy said donut.' _Nice inner said.

_'...'_ Stupid smart inner.

I ran down the hall when I was tackled from the back.

"Eep!"

"That sounded so manly Kendall." Carlos teased me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, cheeks burning red.

"You scream like a girl." commented James.

"I know. Why? Is he a girl..?" wondered Carlos, still teasing me.

James and Carlos got into their thinking position as I could of sworn I saw red invade my vision.

"Shut. Up. I'm. Not. A. Girl." I emphasised on each word.

"I don't know, Kendall.." joked Carlos. "You could be.. We'd never know."

"You would know! We go to the bathroom together!" I shouted. **(So gross. xP)**

"... True." James said.

"Anyway.. Where's Katie?" I asked.

"I dunno. I thought she was running over here.. Or that's what Jo told us." James said.

"Oh." I said. "At least I have a few minutes to rest."

"GUYS!" Logan shouted as he started running towards us, not seeing me at all. "IS KENDALL GETTING BEAT UP BY KATIE?"

"No." I said.

"Oh." Logan said, then whined.. "I wanted to see a fight!"

"I'll beat you up if you want?" asked Carlos.

"No thanks.. Someone other than me." Logan stated.

"Then I'll beat up James?" Carlos questioned.

"NO!" James shouted.

"Aww... Fine then.." Carlos pouted.

James brought out his tanning spray and.. tanned himself.

"Seriously, James? Just go tan." I said.

"This is easier!" he yelled.

"... Whatever then..." I said. "Logan do you know where Katie is?"

"Nope. I thought she would be over here too," He confessed.

"Oh. Now I'm scared." I stated.

"Kendall Knight? The most fearless person alive? AFRAID?" Carlos gasped. "ALIENS ARE COMING TO INVADE THE WORLD AND THEY STARTED WITH KENDALL! RUN!"

After Carlos said that sentence, Logan, James, and him ran the way they came to me and I sighed at their childish behavior.

"Stupid guys..."

It's Time For A Time-Skip!  
The Next Day!  
Logan's POV

I sat in 2J's living room, reading a Physics book. I was so bored. Kendall was out hiding with Katie's lip gloss, Katie was looking for Kendall and her precious lip gloss, Carlos was at the pool, and James.. is having his 'beauty' sleep.

"Morning, Logan." yawned James as he exited his and Kendall's room.

"Sleep well?" I asked, not looking up to see him.

"Of course." He stated like 'Is the sky blue?'

I looked up and saw James as his orange self in a black v-neck and blue skinny jeans... WAIT. ORANGE JAMES?

"Why are you orange?" I asked him.

"I'm not orange," He said.

"Yeah you are." I told him.

James reached for the mirror he had in his pocket and stared at his reflection.

1

2

3

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Told ya so," I grinned.

"Oh well. Orange is in. Look," He showed me some Pop Tiger magazine. Where'd did he get it from?

Justin Bieber, Tiffany Thorton, Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and Kevin Jonas were seen on the front cover talking with each other, looking orange- the same color as James.

"See." He said. "It's so in."

"Oookayy then." I said. "Then your so... in style."

"When aren't I?" grinned James and he walked out of the apartment.

"Your so stupid, James." I said to myself and dived back into the world of Physics.

Normal POV! :) **(You'll like this part as much as I love it! I know it! :D)**

Kendall was hiding behind a Palm Wood's bush by the pool, with a camouflage hat on. He was watching out for Katie, because he still had her lip gloss and this was the only way she really noticed him. He saw Carlos doing his infamous water stunt and backed up from the bush because a big wave of water headed his way. He sighed when he noticed not a drop of water dropped on him. He walked back to his hiding spot and saw James enter the pool area and wave at him.

"HI KENDALL!" He yelled.

"SHH!" Kendall shouted back.

"EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU RIGHT THERE!" He screamed.

"NOW THEY KNOW DUMBASS! THEY DIDN'T KNOW BEFORE!" Kendall cursed James for his stupidity. It was going to kill him one day, he knew it.

"OH. WHATEVER!" He said. Then, Kendall noticed his best friend was orange.

"WHY ARE YOU ORANGE?" Kendall asked him.

"IT'S IN STYLE RIGHT NOW! WANT TO USE MY TANNING SPRAY TO GET YOU IN FASHION TO?" He cried out.

"COME HERE AND TALK TO ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON INSTEAD OF YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

"Okay." He said as he walked to Kendall. "Want to get a tan too?"

"No thanks," He declined his best friend's offer. "I'm in hiding right now."

"Still hiding from Katie?" James asked, knowing his girlfriend wouldn't give up until she got her lip gloss.

"Yeah. She hasn't attempted to get me yet.." Kendall said.

"Oh. Bye!" James waved bye at Kendall and laid down in a lawn chair.

Kendall sighed and decided to find a new hiding spot, one preferably quieter.

"Wooo!" exclaimed Carlos as he got out of the pool from his famous stunt. "That was awesome!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" shouted the population of the people of the people at the pool area.

Carlos stuck out his tongue. "You guys are jealous of my skill, that's all it is!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" They shouted in unison.

"Whatever then..." Carlos mumbled.

Then, it got super quiet and then out of no where, up-beat music started playing and the Jenifer's came and walked to Carlos.

"Would you like to be a Jenifer?" they asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to be a Jenifer?" they said once again.

"Sure!" Carlos said.

"But first.. you have to get rid of that... unfashionable helmet." One of the Jenifer's said.

"But.. Helmet has been through so much with me.." Carlos whined.

"You want to hang out with us? Or do you want to hang out with that helmet?" The other Jenifer inquired.

Carlos sighed. "Bye.. Helmet." Then he threw the helmet behind him and the Jenifer's walked around the Palm Woods.

**With Logan**

Logan was stressed out. His best friend James was orange, a problem in the Physic book was wrong, he just saw Carlos with the Jenifer's, Kendall's missing in action, Katie is probably somewhere in the vents. Logan released an unhappy grunt and walked to the Palm Wood's pool. He sat near Guitar Dude, who was mysteriously not surrounded by.

"Hey." Logan greeted him.

"Hi dudeee.." Guitar dude dragged the 'e' in dude.

"I'm so stressed out!" Logan said.

"Take a chill pill.."

"But.."

"Just relax.. and play these bongos.." Guitar dude handed him bongos. "and find Logan.."

"But I'm right here." stated Logan.

"Find.. Inner Logan.."

"Alright..." Logan was confused.

He padded the soft padding on the bongos and smiled. The music was beautiful, so calm, so relaxing, so the opposite of him. Logan can get use to this...

"Relax..."

Kendall popped out of no-where and looked at his friends. They were... so not acting right. His sister wasn't either! _'Maybe Gustavo and Kelly know why they're acting so strange..'_

"KENDALL!"

Kendall yelled when he heard his sister behind him and ran, his sister following. He ditched her by riding the elevator to their apartment and taking the elevator back down again, racing towards Rocque Records.

**Five Minutes Later**

"GUSTAVO! KELLY!" Kendall knocked on Gustavo's office door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT... DOG?" Gustavo said.

"Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan aren't acting like themselves!" Kendall said.

"THEN SUCKS FOR YOU THEN." Gustavo replied.

"They usually don't act like... snobbish.. or.. too relaxed.. or... too angry... or too conceded.. but now they are!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Gustavo.. Is there a chance they got..." Kelly didn't finish.

"Did they get... what?" Kendall asked.

"Hollywood fever." Gustavo finished Kelly's sentence.

"What's Hollywood fever?" Kendall asked.

"It's when some of the Hollywood stars start wanting attention from any form of people. It usually starts with bongos.. fashion.. lip gloss.. tiredness.." Gustavo explained.

"Oh." Kendall said.

"How come Kendall didn't get Hollywood Fever?" asked Kelly.

"Because he has a normal sized head!" shouted Gustavo.

"No, No it's not that.." Kendall said.

"Then how did they get it?" questioned Gustavo.

"I don't know.. I'm going to go to the hockey ring..." Kendall stated.

"WAIT!" yelled Kelly.

"What?" The two males asked.

"What if Hollywood Fever was just a fancy term for home sick?"

"Yeah!" agreed Kendall. "They haven't been on the ice since back home. They don't remember Minnesota! If you brought Minnesota back in their lives...-"

"They'll be normal again!" Kelly replied.

"Yeah." Kendall stated.

"How can we bring the snow to them?" Kelly asked.

"I got a plan," grinned Kendall as he ran out of Rocque Records and to his girlfriend, Jo.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Jo!" Kendall shouted.

"Hi Kendall," Kendall's girlfriend smiled. "Whats up?"

"Can you help me get twenty thousand pounds of snow to the Palm Woods Park?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan got Hollywood Fever and their careers can be ruined forever if we don't do something!"

"Alright, Alright."

Kendall left and Jo ran to the Palm Woods Park. When she arrived, she swung out her phone and dialed a number. "Oh yes, Snow company? Uh huh. I need twenty thousand pieces of snow and in twenty seconds. Uh huh.. I'm willing to pay that.. Alright. Bye!"

**Twenty seconds later**

Jo stood in front of the Palm Woods Park, smiling. The delivery truck, which came in twenty seconds if you knew the right people, and dumped the snow all around the park and Buddha Bob, the janitor of the Palm Woods, had this huge fan-thing cooling off the snow. Who cares if the snow cost about five hundred bucks? The plan was going good so far!

Kendall gripped the fake snow balls, the ones he bought from a 99 cent store and about five packs full of them because he didn't have snow yet, in his pack and held one in his hand. He threw one at James, who glared at him. "Dude, you did not just do that."

"Oh, but I did."

"If you do that one more time-" He was cut off by getting smacked right in the face by another fake snow ball.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KENDALL!" James chased after Kendall and Kendall ran to where he last saw Carlos.

To his luck, Carlos was still talking with the two Jenifer's and in his leather suit, brown hat, and cool glasses. Kendall reached for another snow ball and threw one right at Carlos, hitting his shoulder.

"Dude. You didn't. This is leather!" Carlos said.

"I did." Kendall smirked. "Whacha gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to... HIT YOU SO HARD!" Carlos yelled and him and the Jenifer's ran towards Kendall, who ran to the pool area in search of Katie and Logan.

He spotted them near the exit of the pool area, surrounded by people.

"Yeah, dudes, just relax, chillax, take a chill pill-" Logan was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Who threw that?" Katie asked.

"I dunno. But at least I'm all chill now..." Logan said.

"I know, right?" Katie said.

"Yeah-" Logan and Katie were hit by ten snowballs, each.

"WHO THREW THAT?" They yelled.

They then saw Kendall, who had Carlos and the Jenifer's and orange James follow him, with an angered expression.

"GET HIM!"

"GET HIM!"

"GET HIM!"

"GET HIM!"

Katie, Logan, Carlos, and James yelled and ran at Kendall, who was running towards the snowy field of the Palm Woods. Kendall ran to his girlfriend for protection as the guys ran through the field.

"Is it snowing in Hollywood?" questioned Carlos as he lifted his head up in the sky.

"That's theory has never been proved, so I'm gonna go with no." Logan stated.

"Who cares! It's snow!" Katie said as she dived into the snow.

James followed her example. "It's cold like the ice back at home!"

"I know!" screeched Katie in pure happiness.

The orange from James' face slowly dripping onto the ice, making the ice around him turn orange. "Whoo hoo! This is fun! Weee!"

Kendall then started making snow balls and throwing them at Katie, Carlos, Logan, and James as tried to block the hits. Gustavo and Kelly arrived to watch the scene and glanced at each other then, they too, started throwing them at Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos. They screamed in happiness as the cold balls of snow hit their skin- just like how the snow back at home did.

"Ew." The Jenifer's said. "Snow. It's so... snowy."

"Who cares!" Katie yelled. "Have fun!"

The Jenifer's looked at each other, shrugged, and joined the snow ball fight. After a few minutes, Mrs. Knight, Dak Zevon and his friend (Where'd they come from O.o) Tyler, Mr. Bitters, Guitar Dude, Camille, and a bunch of other girls came and joined the snow ball fight. Then, James ran to Katie and hugged her.

"Katie, I love you. So much. I know, I know we've been only dating for two days, but I love you. I really, really, really, really seriously love you. I think I've loved you Katie Knight ever since I laid eyes on you." confessed James.

Katie's breath stopped. Did James just actually say the 'L' word to her? He did. Katie sighed dreamily. "James Diamond, I love you too. I've loved you since I was 12. I was going to tell you a long time ago, but you and Big Time Rush left to go on tour."

James' eyes widened. "Katie.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Katie smiled. "If I told you when I was younger, we probably wouldn't be here now."

James grinned. "I don't know.. We could of... I had feelings for you too... I just didn't know how to say it... Until now.."

The couple kissed each other on the lips, oblivious to the fact they did in public, and in front of the shock eyes of Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Bitters, Tyler, Gustavo, Kelly, Jo, Camille, Guitar Dude, James' ex girlfriends (from a long time ago..), Katie's ex, ex boyfriend Dak Zevon, and the glaring eyes of Andrew. **(That was a long list. -sighs- Phew.)**

**

* * *

**

**Fin! **

**How did you guys like it! It was kinda hard to think of when you have two of your cousins bugging you at nine o'clock in the night saying "Whatcha dooooing?" or them saying "What website are you onnn?" Sigh. You should feel so sorry for me. Anyway.. I liked the ending. But OOOOOO! James and Katie got caught :O No way. Like No way. What's Kendall going to do? Is he going to beat up James for being with his little sister? Is he going to forbid them of dating each other? Will Kendall kick James out of the band? Or will Kendall tell the secret he and Jo were hiding for so long and accept the couple? **

**Only time will tell, obviously. But I need at leave five reviews before I update and do Chapter 9.. and these reviews must be signed reviews! Yes. Sadly, I want signed reviews. I kinda don't count anonymous reviews but at the same time I do? I do accept anonymous reviews but when their back-to-back it kinda gets you thinking, "Did the same person review twice in a row? Or is it a different person?". Sigh. I'm babbling again aren't I? -slaps myself.- Sorry, it's probably my cousins getting to me again. Anyway.. This chapter was 4,625 words long. Not including the long authoress' notes. I seriously need sleep. It's... (looks at clock) eleven eleven. Damn! Where did the time go? Sigh. Nighty-Night! -yawns- -mumbles to self- Three hours of sleep really isn't healthy for you..**

**PS: I need you guys to seriously vote on my poll before Chapter 12. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**PSS: Anyone can vote on it!**

**PSSS: Happy New Year!**

**PSSSS: Sorry this chapter didn't come out yesterday, I had a party and yeah..**

**PSSSSS: I like adding S's to PS.**

**PSSSSSS: I LOVE OH YEAH BY BIG TIME RUSH! ITS FREAKIN AWESOME!**

**PSSSSSSS: THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER.. I DUNNO! IF I GET LIKE SUPER HAPPY AGAIN I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS LONG!**

**Review Please? :)**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid Internet .. I blame it for all my problems!**

**~~~ Jatie Forever! ~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Time-skip, 30 minutes after the snowball fight.  
In 2J  
Normal POV

Kendall Knight, Katie Knight, Kacy Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and Jo Taylor walked into 2J and few- Katie, James, Carlos, Logan.- sat on the orange couch. Katie saw the anger in her old brother's eyes and shrunk into James, making Kendall angrier.

"What. The. Hell." Kendall stated as he stood in front of the couple. "What was that all about?"

"What was?" asked Katie, totally knowing what her brother was going to say next.

"That kiss at the park!" Kendall shouted, his anger boiling in his veins.

"Kendall-" James tried saying something, but Kendall sent a death glare- silencing him.

"Shut up." He growled in James' direction. "I don't want to hear anything from you, but from my sister Katie." He then turned to Katie once again. "Katie, are you dating James?"

Katie stood quiet.

"Katie, are you dating James?" Kendall repeated his question.

Katie nodded, still unable to say anything to her elder brother.

Kendall blew up in anger. "What the hell? I thought you still liked Andrew! Not James! You never liked him! As a matter of fact, you hated him! You've always had! You can't stand to be anywhere near him! He's my best freakin' friend, Katie. You can't date him."

Katie glared at her brother. "Shut up, Kendall! I can date anyone who I want and-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He bellowed. "YOU CAN'T DATE ANYONE YOU WANT!"

"Yes I can!" She yelled. "I can and you can't stop me! I'm freakin' 16 fucking years old! I'm practically a woman, I'm not a little girl anymore, Kendall. I'm not. You just have to accept it. I can date James, or any other guy I want."

"This is getting intense," Carlos whispered to Logan.

"I know." agreed Logan. "Kendall looks like he wants to murder James, and Katie looks like she wants to leave the room."

"But, you know they won't. That stupid Knight stubborn-ness runs in the family." stated Carlos.

"Yeah." Logan sighed. "It'll get them in trouble some day, I know it."

Carlos didn't respond back, but Logan knew he agreed too.

"No I don't.." Kendall mumbled. "It's just so weird.. my baby sister and my best friend.."

Katie let out a small chuckle. "Kendall, I'm only three years younger than you. James is only two years older than me. Weren't you the one who said "When it comes to love, age is just a number." Right?"

"Of course," nodded Kendall, as he smiled at Jo. "Of course."

Jo grinned. "I'm like a year older than Kendall, but I still fell for him."

Kendall smiled brightly and walked to where Jo was, which was next to his mother by the kitchen door, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "And that's what we're engaged."

"WHAT?" Everyone beside Kendall, Kacy, and Jo.

"Since when, man?" James asked.

"Since before we left." Kendall said.

"Wow." Katie said. "I know you guys liked each other a lot, but are you sure your ready for marriage? I mean, like, you guys are so young. You can do so much with your guys' life."

"Oh, we know." Jo said as she kissed Kendall's nose. "But we can do all those things, together."

Kendall just grinned at his fiancée and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan faked vomit at the public display and just shook their heads at the engaged couple. Then, Jo smirked evilly. "Whens yours and James' wedding?"

James and Katie coughed violently out of no where, and Kendall growled. "Not any time soon, I hope. I still have to get use to the fact my baby sister and my best friend are in love with each other."

Katie's coughs stopped and she beamed. "You accept mine and James' love?"

Kendall sighed. "I guess I have to."

Katie squealed in happiness and glomped Kendall. "Your the best brother ever!"

"Thanks, man." James smiled a hundred-watt smile.

Kendall escaped Katie's hug and stared at James with a serious expression on his face. "But if you hurt her, I swear to god I don't care if your my best friend, I will hurt you."

James swallowed nervously. "Of course dude, I won't hurt her, because If I do that, I'd be hurting my heart in the process." **(Aw! -Wipes a tear.- So beautiful!)**

Katie smiled and made her way to James, and peck him on the cheek. About to sit her butt on the couch spot next to him, James grabbed Katie by the waist and brought her down on his lap and brought his head to bury it inside her light brown hair. "This is where you belong." He mumbled and felt Katie's heartbeat speed up. "Mmm.. Your hair smells purrrrrty."

Katie giggled, which made her's and James' body vibrate slighty. "Thanks, but not you got everyone looking at us now."

James lifted his head. True to his girlfriend's words, everyone looked at him and Katie. Kendall's and Mrs. Knight's stare sort of embarassed him, but he loved the feeling of his girlfriend sitting on him. **(I know one of you guys were thinking of something nasty when you read that sentence. Admit it.)**

"James.. Let me get off your lap," whined Katie. "all these stares are getting to me, mostly Kendall's."

"No.." James pouted. "Your mine."

"Com'mon James," Logan said. "She wants to get off.'"

James stuck out his tongue at Logan. "Nooo..."

"Come on James, let her go." Carlos said.

"Nooo!" pouted James, as he pulled Katie closer to him. "Neverrrrrrr!"

"Don't make us do.. that." Kendall said.

James gasped, and in a deep voice replied. "You wouldn't."

"But alas, we would." Logan and Carlos said as they pounced on James, who let go of Katie in the process. Katie landed on the tip of her toes, knees bent, and glared at the boys. "At least you could of got him to let me go first before you did that!"

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos just ignored her. Kendall also joined in the fight and tickled the hell out of James. James was releasing un-manly screams, and Katie, Jo, and Kacy just left the apartment and let the boys have... boy time.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Ugh. I hate this... Stupid short chapter! It was probably the lack of a lot of reviews.. -pouts.- -grins suddenly.- But... If you at least get the reviews to 75 I'll make the next chapter 7k+ and the date will be in that chapter! You know you want to see their date, I've already started it! You'll want it, I am so serious. You'll want it.**

**PS: Read All I Want Is You four-shot. Every chapter its a new couple. First it's Kendall, then either Carlos and Stephanie or Logan and Camille, but for sure Katie and James is last.**

**Review?**


	10. Corny PickUp Lines And Asking Her!

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: ****In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

******'Ello, people who don't review this story any more accept five people -cough-. Here's Chapter 10. O! And just for not getting a lot of reviews for Chapter 9.. The date is Chapter 11 or 12. I haven't decided yet.**

**~~~ Jatie Forever! ~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Corny Pick-Up Lines And Asking Her!

Normal POV

Katie Knight woke up at 9:30 exactly and headed straight to the kitchen, knowing the boys would wake up in 30 and demand food. So, being the responsible one, Katie grabbed the egg carton and started making eggs on the stove. **(Too lazy to explain everything..)** After ten minutes, Katie had ten eggs made and only one without yolk because it messed up. Stupid egg. Anyway, James entered the kitchen and saw his girlfriend standing there all alone and said. **(If you know what song I was trying to put there, say the answer in a review. I'll tell you if it's right. If you get it right, you get a 500 word preview of The Date.)**

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?"

Katie snorted. "Cheesy pick up line, and I'm making eggs for you, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos."

"I can do cheesier." James smirked. "And you totally can't."

"Is that a challenge?" Katie asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Of course." James smirked bigger. "Loser kisses the winner."

"That really doesn't make any sense.." Katie said.

"Yeah, but who cares?" James shrugged.

Katie grinned. "True, you first!"

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" James said.

"You are a cruel thief, because you stole my heart!" Katie said.

"Your dad must be an awesome baker, because you have rad buns!" James smirked a bit.

"Are you legal? No, your to hot to be legal!" Katie said.

"For a minute there I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but now I realize that I am very much alive, and that heaven has been brought to me." James smiled.

"Can I have directions?… to your heart?" Katie replied.

"Your father must be a drug dealer, because you dope." James stated.

"Congratulations! You have just been voted "Most Beautiful Boy In This Room" and the grand prize is a night with me!" exclaimed Katie.

"I'll take that offer." James grinned."Out of curiosity, were you born on a plane? because baby, you're FLY!"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together!"

"I've had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So…would you please smile for me?" James asked.

Hearing this, Katie automatically smiled. "My lips are registered weapons. Watch out, because your on my wanted list!"

"If beauty were measured in seconds, you'd be an hour!" James shouted.

"You must be a Snickers, because you satisfy me." Katie said.

"I looked up the word BEAUTIFUL in the thesaurus today, and your name was included." James said.

"Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for!" Katie responded.

James laughed. "Okay, okay. You win, you win! That was like super cheesy. With extra cheesy. Maybe with a little bit of Jalapenos.. or...-"

Katie couldn't wait anymore. "Just kiss me already!"

James smirked. "Someones a little impatient..."

"I don't care!" growled Katie. "Kiss mee!"

"Fine, fine." James said as his lips met Katie's.

It was a full kiss, tongue and all. Katie could feel James' tongue roam her mouth as her lips were smiling happily. Katie knew he was putting all his love, all his lust, and all his romantic emotions in his one kiss. And it was amazing. The couple broke apart and their foreheads touched each other, each others hot breath tickling their noses. James' dark chocolate eyes met Katie's milk chocolate eyes as they kissed each other once more. This time, the kiss was different. James had Katie's body leaning on the kitchen table, his hands on her hips, and Katie's hands running wild in his brown hair. James' tongue ran across Katie's bottom lip quickly. She teased him by not parting her mouth for his request, but instead bringing her tongue to his bottom lip. Confused, James allowed the action. Katie's tongue entered his mouth and explored every part of it, until another tongue stopped her. They began to fight for dominance and then-

"I'M BLINDED!"

The couple broke apart and looked at the kitchen door to see Carlos standing there, hands covering his eyes. His scream caused everyone to exit their rooms and run to the noise. They peeked inside the kitchen still in the same position they were in. They all smirked, except James, Kendall, and Katie- while Katie and James blushed a deep, deep, deep, deep scarlet. Kendall had fury in his eyes, but wiped it away because he promised them he wouldn't get mad if they did couple-y stuff. He and Jo did WAY worser stuff, anyway.

"It looks like someone was gettin' it on in here.." announced Logan.

If it was possible, Katie's and James' blush darkened even more.

"Anyone want eggs..?" Katie asked, blush still present.

"Sure!" chirped Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

James let go of Katie and Katie served them all. They were about to sit at the kitchen table, but then Carlos, Kendall, and Logan stood up and walked towards the living room.

"Aren't you guys going to eat in here?" asked Katie.

"No thanks little sister," declined Kendall. "we don't know what happened on that table."

Carlos and Logan chuckled as Katie and James turned pink. "Okay.."

When Logan, Carlos, and Kendall left to go to the living room, Katie and James stayed in the kitchen.

"So..." said James.

"Soo.." repeated Katie.

"Want to have our first date today?"

"So soon?" asked Katie. "We've only been going out for three days."

"And?" questioned James.

"No reason." Katie said.

"You sure?" James asked.

"I'm sure." reassured Katie. "What time?"

"8?"

"Okay."

James went up to Katie and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be in the front room with the guys, alright?"

"Okay."

James left the room and left Katie to drown in her thoughts about their coming up date.

XxXx With Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. XxXx **(This is while James and Katie are talking.)**

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall sat on the large couch in the front room, watching Jersey Shore.

"That's gotta hurt." stated Kendall with a full mouth of eggs.

"Totally. I never knew a girl could take that much damage." Carlos said.

"Is Snookie a girl?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. She just doesn't look like it," Logan said chewing on some eggs.

"How in the hell do guys think she's hot?" asked Carlos.

"They must be blind as hell." declared Kendall.

"Or just really, really, really desperate." Logan said.

"I think Sammi is prettier than her." said Kendall.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Why do they call Mike the situation?" wondered Carlos.

"Who knows," Kendall said. "it had to be a big situation to be called that."

"Why can't they just call him the complication?" asked Logan.

"It's complicated." stated Carlos.

"Eww!" Kendall screamed. "It's Angelina!"

"She's a bitch.." Logan said.

Carlos gasped. "Bad word! Bad word! Bad word!"

"No it's not." disagreed Logan. "It's a female dog."

"What definition did you mean?" asked Carlos.

"The second one." stated Logan.

"That's the bad one! Ooo! You sworreeee!" Carlos yelled. "I'm gonna tell Mrs. Knight on you!"

"No, no, no, no! Please don't Carlos!" pleaded Logan. "She scares me."

"I don't knoww.." Carlos slowly said.

"Please!" Logan shouted.

"Fine, but you owe me. Big." Carlos said.

"Deal," Logan said.

Since Logan and Carlos sat on on each side of Kendall, they crawled over him to shake hands.

"Ow, ow, ow!" yelled Kendall. "You guys aren't that light!"

Logan and Carlos stuck their tongue at him. "Shut up!"

"What's all this commotion about?" asked James, as he appeared in the room.

"Kendall says we're fat!" cried Logan and Carlos.

"And is this true?" James asked Kendall.

"No!" Kendall yelled. "I said they weren't light!"

"That means the same thing as calling them fat." James said. "Apologize."

"But it so stupi-" Kendall stopped when he saw James' glare. "I'm sorry for calling you two fat."

"Apologize accepted." Logan and Carlos said.

"I felt so mature." stated James.

"Shocker." said Carlos.

James stuck out his tongue at him.

"He's back."

* * *

**Fin!**

**I don't even know why I wrote this chapter.. It was just.. a whacha call it.. Filler chapter? I dunno. Oh well. I need to get the reviews to 73 before I update again, mmk?**

**PS: Check out my stories Puppy Love and All I Need Is You**

**Review Please?**


	11. The Date

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: Remember the episode where James said Katie has a crush on him? What if It was true? And right when Katie is about to tell James, Big Time Rush has to take a tour around the world. Then, they come back after one year. They notice Katie isn't the same little girl she was before they left.**

**Authoress's Note: In my story, Katie is 16 while the guys are 18-19.**

**Zomg. I've been like IMing Selena Gomez on myspace. The real one, not the fakes. She's pretty cool :D But she kinda talks about Justin Bieber a lot but like I could understand... Oh! And James Maslow was on twitter and he started tweeting me! :D I'm soooo happy! I'm like so happy I don't even know if I spelled anything right heree! I'm like typing really really really fast! :D Anyway.. I should like probably start the story or else you won't get me to stop typingg... Starting.. Now!**

**~~~Jatie forever!~~**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Date!

Normal POV  
Time: 6:00 pm, Two hours before the date

Katie Knight had her hands stuck in her closet as she looked for an outfit to wear for her date with James. She held out a pink dress, but then dropped it to the floor. Too... pinkish. She picked out a fur white and black dress. She dropped that to the floor too. Too.. furry. She grabbed a silk royal blue dress, but dropped it to the floor behind her. It made her look too.. old. Old as in not hot. She was about to reach in for another outfit, but the door opening she quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend in the doorway. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Katie.."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Wear something casual, something comfortable to wear." James demanded.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Just.. wear casual, mmk?" He said.

"Okay," Katie said.

James sent her an air kiss, which she caught and placed on her lips, and closed her door softly.

xXx With James! xXx

"UGH! THIS IS FREAKIN' IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted while I grabbed another shirt from my closet and ripped it by accident. "NOOO! THAT WAS AN AWESOME SHIRT... AWW!"

I grabbed my dark blue long sleeve shirt and glared at it. Too.. formal. I threw it on the ground and grabbed my lucky white v-neck. "Sorry, lucky. Not today. Maybe the next date... Hmm.."

I placed my lucky white v-neck on my bed, looking all pretty and stuff. I walked back to my closet and grabbed a black v-neck. "No v-neck on this date."

I threw the black v-neck into a random corner and started throwing stuff left and right. Finally, I paused when I saw my turquoise color shirt. It had turquoise,(Of course, James. Duh. I'm such a turd. Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd- AH!)white, and black checkered on it. It wasn't too long, about the size of a t-shirt, didn't look too formal- it looked more my style and casual, and it felt good on. I grabbed the shirt and the hanger it was on and placed it on the back of the door. **(Pic On Profile! :) ) **I grabbed my tan jeans from my drawers (Who knew I had tan jeans? Oh, that's right. Me!) and grabbed another hanger and put the jeans on the hanger and hung them on the door too. Sighing to myself, I began to think about what I was gonna make for mine and Katie's date.

xXx Exit James' POV, Enter Kendall POV! XxX

"Mmm.. Kendall.." Jo said to me, moaning slightly. "This taste so good, but it's so bad."

I glanced back at her and wiped my lips with my tongue. "I know."

"I mean, why do they have to make such awesome ice-cream when I can't eat it. Like seriously, have they ever heard of the word DIET?" Jo asked me. **(You guys were thinking naughty thoughts. Don't fight it.)**

I frowned at her. "Jo, your perfectly fine. Your not fat, honest. And even if you were, I wouldn't care. I like you for you."

Jo smiled at me. "Really?"

I grinned back. "Really. That's why we're getting married soon. Sure, you have good looks, a beautiful smile, and the best body shape, but that's not the reason I'm engaged to you; I liked you Jo because you had a good sense of humor, you always helped me up when I came crashing down, you give me this tingly feeling inside whenever I'm around you, your an awesome kisser (I winked at her, she blushed.), and I love how kind and patient you are, despite how bad the thing I did was. You're my sun."

Tears welled up in Jo's eyes. "You mean that?"

I kissed her mouth softly. "Of course, babe. I love you."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I love you too, Kendall."

She kissed me.

"Jo, I gotta go." I told her as soon as our kiss ended.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to.. ask James about something." I said.

"About his and Katie's date, right?" She assumed.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

She picked up her phone and wiggled it around in the air. "Texting, duh."

I felt embarrassed. "Of course, bye."

"Bye," She said and kissed me once more before walking away.

I stared back at her, shook my head side-to-side, and walked back to the apartment.

xXx Exit Kendall POV, Enter Logan POV! xXx

"But, why my beloved Angie, why must you leave me?" I read the script and said in a sad voice.

Camille faced me, her eyes forming tears. "Because, Travis, I need to go. America calls my name and I must answer it's call."

I read the next line. "Please. Don't leave me, Angie. I'm begging you, please. Don't go. Don't go."

Camille didn't say anything, but looked down and bit her bottom lip. Confused, I read the next line which said :

**ANGIE AND TRAVIS KISS**

Oh. That's why she didn't say anything. I grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up, making her look up at me. Her dark brown eyes stared into mine as I crashed my lips to hers. When we broke apart, she beamed at me and I managed to form a small smile.

"I gotta go," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I gotta get ready for our date, duh." I said.

She grinned, getting the idea. "Oh. Bye!"

I chuckled and left to apartment 2J.

XxX Exit Logan POV, Enter Carlos POV xXx

"Ugh.." I sighed as I roller skated around the Palm Woods Park. "I'm so bored..."

I took a bite out of my corn dog and skated around once more. "I wish I had a girlfriend.."

Soon, I fell on my butt with a loud 'OOMPH!'.

"Owww!" I cried out.

"I could say the same thing," A feminine voice said.

I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes- that were almost brown. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I asked you first." I said.

"I asked you second." She said.

"Carlos Garcia." I said.

"Stephanie King." Stephanie said.

"STEPHANIE KING AS IN STEPHANIE KING THE PERSON WHO RECORDS AWESOME VIDEOS?" I yelled as she yelled, "CARLOS GARCIA AS IN CARLOS GARCIA IN BIG TIME RUSH?"

"Yup." We said in unison.

"Here's my number..." I gave it to her.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye." I said in a dreamy voice and headed to the Palm Woods.

xXx Exit Carlos POV, Enter NORMAL POV XxX **(It's going to stay Normal, mmk?)**  
In Apartment 2J

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are,"_

James Diamond's voice rang out through the apartment. While he was singing, he held his lucky comb out like a microphone as he danced around the apartment. He leaped and flipped while he was singing and stopped when he saw his best friend, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia staring at him as if he grew two-heads (It's not like they haven't before.).

"Um.." James said, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "I can explain.."

Kendall smirked at his friend's embarrassment. "Suree. You could of just told us you were obsess with Bruno Mars. It's okay, you can admit it. Katie might be heart-broken though."

James' cheeks turned darker. "S-s-hut up! This song reminds me of Katie, that's all. I don't like Bruno Mars, his hair-cut is GAY. Like seriously, It's like a wannabe Mohawk." **(Sorry Bruno Mars fans!)**

Carlos opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Kendall did the same, but he also closed his mouth because, like seriously, Bruno Mars's haircut looked stupid. Logan, on the other hand, looked at everything, but the guys.

James noticed this. "Logan, what do you think about Bruno Mar's haircut?"

Logan didn't say anything.

"Logan..." Carlos and Kendall said. "How do you think of Bruno Mars's haircut?"

"It's.." Logan paused, but then exclaimed. "IT'S AWESOME!"

"How?" James, Carlos, and Kendall asked.

"..." Logan said nothing.

"How?" They repeated their question.

"It's like my hair, duh." Logan said. "Just longer.."

"Oh!" shouted James. "I get it!"

Logan grinned.

"It's still stupid though." Kendall said rather bluntly.

Logan's grin faded and a frown was plastered on his features.

"Well.." James said. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen to make food for mine and Katie's date..."

"What are you making?" questioned Kendall.

"I put a lot of thought in it," James said. "and I'm making sandwiches."

"SERIOUSLY?" Carlos, Logan, and Kendall yelled.

"Yeah," James nodded. "is that a problem?"

"Dude, on the first date you always have to make something fancy! Not something so.. plain." Logan said.

James raised a fine eyebrow. "And you would know how..?"

"Camille." Logan blushed.

"Oh.." 'oh'ed James. "I forgot you were with her.."

Logan hit the back of James' head. James 'ow'ed and brought his hands to the now forming bump. "Damn you, Logan."

Logan grinned.

"Bye!" waved James as he ran to the kitchen.

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH TOO!" yelled Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

James groaned, but complied. He brought out a bag of wheat bread, paper plates, chips, three soda's, cheese, ham, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, mustard, and a small knife. He rubbed his hands together and started making sandwiches.

x X x A Few Minutes Later X x X x  
Time: 7:45

"Okay!" exclaimed James. "I'm done!"

James walked out of the kitchen and handed the guys their sandwiches. Carlos immediately dug into his, Kendall bit his slowly, and Logan-it was so unlike him- took big bites, like Carlos, and swallowed loudly.

"So.." Kendall said after he swallowed his first bite. "Where are you taking Katie to, James?"

"The beach, but don't tell her pleaseee." pleaded James.

"What time will you be back by?" Kendall continued his interrogation.

"Ten o'clock, Ten fifteen the latest." James answered Kendall's question without hesitation.

"JAMES MAKE ME ANOTHER SANDWICH!" yelled Carlos, who had his phone out and texting. **(Guess whoooo!)**

"HERE!" yelled James as he gripped another sandwich and tossed it at Carlos.

Carlos grabbed it. "Thanks!" and took a big bite out of it.

"You better treat her like a lady, James." Kendall said, and then talked in his threatening voice. "Or I'll kick your ass and send up flying past Mars."

James gulped, he knew it wasn't true but with Kendall- he could probably make it happen. "Of course, Kendall. I will."

"You better." Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"JAAAAMES!" Carlos, Logan, and Kendall yelled. "CAN I HAVE ANOTHER SANDWICCCCHHH!"

"At this point, I won't have any left." James whined.

"This is our last one!" they yelled in unison. "You make the bomb-ass sandwiches!"

James fought the urge to smile. "Here!" He tossed three at them.

"Thanks!" they shouted.

x X x X Time-Skip! X x X x  
Time: 8:00

"Katie.. You look beautiful." commented James when Katie exited her room and was at the front door.

She blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too."

Katie wore a blue v-neck, that showed not too much, but not too little skin. Black skinny jeans, and black slip-on vans. Her redish brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her bangs laid on her left thin eyebrow- just barely above it. She had black eyeliner on, but not so much you could tell she had some on, but James knew makeup (Don't ask.). A tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, and James guessed she had on her favorite lip-gloss, Strawberry Swirl.

"BE BACK BEFORE 10:30!" shouted Kendall from his and James' room.

"WE KNOW!" yelled Katie and James.

They exited the apartment and towards the parking lot, to James' Jeep.

x X x Time-Skip To The Date! XxX  
Time: 8:15

James exited the Jeep and walked to Katie's door. He opened her door and gave her his left hand, and she grabbed it quickly. She jumped down to the ground, in her black vans, and sighed.

"This is sweet," Katie stated as she looked around.

James brought her to the beach. Since it was night-time, the beach wasn't crowded, but instead rather quiet. The couple sat near the water, but far from the small waves that crashed into the sand. The moonlight shun on water's rays and reflected the star's lights. It looked so beautiful, Katie wish she brought her camera.

James kissed her cheek. "Only for you."

Katie let out of giggle. "It better be."

"Shall we get started?" James asked in his 'guvnor' voice.

"We shall," stated Katie in the same accent as James.

James walked back to the gray Jeep and brought out the picnic basket he snuck in the trunk. He walked back to where him and Katie sat and grabbed the red and white checkered sheet from the basket and spread it out on the sand. Once it was opened and ready, he emptied all the food and drinks it held. A couple of sandwiches, two Pepsi's, and napkins fell from the basket. Katie smiled.

"This is perfect," declared Katie.

"Yeah." grinned James. "Sorry it was sort of plain though, for a first date I mean."

Katie pecked James on the lips. "It wasn't too plain, James. It was perfect. I'm sick of fancy places, I usually go to one every week. At least this time, I can be casual and enjoy a homemade meal. Thanks,"

James smiled. "Your welcome. It kind of took a while to make because of Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Carlos saw I was making sandwiches and wanted one. Then, Kendall wanted one. After that, Logan wanted one. Carlos felt like having seconds. Kendall had that same feeling. Logan just said thanks and left to go hang out with Camille. Carlos fell asleep after he ate his third sandwich. And, finally, Kendall kept on asking me where I was going to take you, what we were going to do, what time we would be back, and that he would kick my butt if I didn't treat you like a lady, even though I already treat you like one."

Katie shook her head. "Carlos will be Carlos. Kendall, I don't know why he would want a sandwich even though he told me he was going out with Jo when we were gone. Logan, maybe. He likes sandwiches. And, seriously? Kendall was telling you that? I'm embarrassed."

"He's just being a big brother, Katie," James said. "If I was a big brother, I would be the same way. Maybe even be worse. I can understand him, I mean we aren't best friend's for nothing, you know?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he goes overboard a little," Katie said, taking a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"It's alright though," James said. "it just means he's looking after you."

"I guess." sighed Katie.

Unknown to the couple, during their first date, snaps of cameras from far away snapped away at them all night.

* * *

**Fin! **

**Omg. The date. It's finally over. Sorry it took so long to publish, though. Someone's been hacking my account- I don't know who- and erased my documents. This chapter had like 6,750 the first time I made it, but then it was erased. I was SOOOO mad. Sorry it's so.. shorter than it was suppose to. Anyway. I changed my password and hopefully I won't be hacked again.**

**PS: Read Somebody to Love, It's a Kendall and Katie story- Katie isn't related to Kendall, but instead James. Oh! And if you need a one-shot done, review on my Big Time Rush Request story. I'll make it :)**

**PPS: Who liked Big Time Crush? I did! It's what inspired me to make Somebody to Love!**

**PPPS: Do you guys think I need a BETA for my Big Time Rush stories or nahh?**

**Review Please?**


	12. The Public Knows

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: The boys return one year later from their world tour to find little Katie all grown up. New wardrobe, new attitude, new boyfriend and quite a big secret. James notices these things and dates Katie. Sadly, the public finds out about them and practically stalks them everyday, due to the fact they're the new 'it' couple. What'll happen to James and Katie?**

**Authoress' Note: Katie is 16 while the boys are 18 or 19.**

**Aw. I hardly got any reviews for Chapter 11. Boo :(. Anyway, Like the summary change? October103 helped me come up with a new one because the other summary was crappy. Seriously. Anyway, let's move on to the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: The Public Knows

Normal POV  
Time:10:30

"JAMES!" Katie's voice rang out through apartment 2J. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Hamanahamanwat?" James said, still sleepy.

"Here!" Katie threw a magazine-one that everyone reads- at him.

James grabbed the magazine before it hit him and began to read.

_BIG TIME GIRLFRIEND FOR JAMES DIAMOND?_

_Yesterday, our reporters spotted James Diamond and Kendall Knight sister, Katie Knight,_  
_on a very romantic date at the beach late at night. From what our reporters saw, they were having a lot of 'fun'._  
_They kissed romanticly as the star's light brighten their exchange. Our cameras caught this little kiss._  
_What will James and Katie do now that their secret is out? Will they continue to date or will they break up?_  
_Hopefully, Big Time Rush won't break-up because of Griffin, their producer's boss. Will he approve of them?_

_As for Katie Knight, this could crush the teenage girl's acting career. But, then again, doesn't love conquer all? Or will the couple break up and James get's a new girlfriend and Katie is left alone? __Her ex-boyfriend, Andrew Ramos, commented that quote, "Katie is just like another Hollywood girl. She's a slut. She'll move on before him if that were to happen. I'm sure of it." unquote._ _Is that statement true? Who knows. Join us next time for the next magazine of Pop Tiger to learn more about the Jatie couple._

As James read Andrew's statement, he grew furious. "How in the hell did they find out? More importantly, how did we not notice they were following us? God, we're stupid."

"I know!" shouted Katie. "We should of been more careful! I mean, we're both famous. How could we expect them to not follow us? We should of at least been prepared, you know?"

"Yeah." sighed James. "I really don't care that the public knows, it's just what Andrew said." He gave out a frustrated sigh. "None of it's true.. None. You aren't a slut, Katie. Your just a normal girl with a famous background. He's just mad that you got over him and didn't give him another chance to be with him."

Katie nodded. "I know. But we should probably tell Griffin and Gustavo y'know? I think they deserve to know.. Hopefully they haven't seen the magazine for Pop Tiger."

"Yeah, we should tell them today.. without the guys." James suggested.

"Yeah. Let me go get dress.. you go get dress too..." Katie said, ending the conversation.

X x X Time-Skip, At Rocque Studios. x X x  
Time: 1:00  
Still Normal POV

James held Katie's hand as they walked inside Rocque Studios. Katie bit her lip in nervousness while James began to perspire a bit, a line of sweat dripping down his chin. Their hands were sweating a lot as they walked to the door that read 'GUSTAVO'S OFFICE'. They gulped and James slowly turned the knob and opened the door. There, sat Gustavo. He had a calm expression on his face, his elbows plopped on the black table and his hands placed on each cheek. In front of him, however, was a Pop Tiger magazine- today's to be exact. He fake-smiled and said quiet loudly (Since he didn't believe in 'Normal' voices), "Care to explain?"

James coughed. "Well, what version do you want? The short one, or the long one?"

Gustavo started at James and Katie. "Long version."

"Okay.." James said. "Well, when the guys and I came back from tour and went to our apartment we saw Katie and Andrew.. -coughs- and then Andrew and Katie broke up... Katie was sad and ran to her room and I went over there to go comfort her.. We almost kissed.. Um.. When we had to record Shot In The Dark after that rehearsal we went to Starbucks, we saw Katie, Jo, and Camille there.. Katie went outside so I followed her there... and yeah.. That's when we got together.. Then yesterday we had our first date .." James felt completely awkward while saying that.

"DOG! YOU FELL FOR THE OTHER DOG'S SISTER? I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD GO OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Gustavo shouted, his voice excited. "But, sadly, I had to call Griffin about this so... yeah. I accept you guys, but you have to get him to say yes too. So.. Ah! Speak of the devil, here he is!"

Arthur Griffin walked in Gustavo's office, his lackeys behind him. He wore a small grin on his face as he saw James and Katie standing right before him. "So.. this is the new Hollywood 'it' couple, right?"

"Griffin-" James was interrupted.

"Save it, son. You don't have to tell me." Griffin said.

"Griffin, please. Please, accept us."

"Hm. Let's see. Big Time Rush's own James Diamond dating actress Katie Knight? Hm. Well, with this publicity that's going on I'll agree. This will be good for BTR and Katie's t.v. show. I mean, you guys, your both famous. So what if Katie is a bit more famous-er than Big Time Rush. If some of Katie's fan can see she picked someone good for her won't they go ahead and check out what he does? That's big publicity for Big Time Rush. Of course, you guys can date each other!"

Katie smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Griffin sir."

Griffin smiled. "I might some times be a bad man, but when it comes to love I'll never get in the way of that."

James grinned. They accepted them. Now if only we could get the fans to accept them too. That'll be fun.

* * *

**Fin! **

**Chapter 12 complete. God. That was the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story. Hmph. I really don't have anything to talk about.. Yeah. Bah-bye.**

**Review Pwees? (They make me update faster with longer chapters -cough- -cough-)**


	13. Shocking News

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: The boys return one year later from their world tour to find little Katie all grown up. New wardrobe, new attitude, new boyfriend and quite a big secret. James notices these things and dates Katie. Sadly, the public finds out about them and practically stalks them everyday, due to the fact they're the new 'it' couple. What'll happen to James and Katie?**

**Authoress' Note: Katie is 16 while the boys are 18 or 19.**

**Hmph. Read Chapter 12.. I know a lot of you didn't because it didn't say Chapter 13, but instead said it still only had only twelve chapters.. Ehem. Let's get reviews to 100! Yeah! Let's do it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fanfiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Shocking News

_**Kendall's POV**_

I sat in Jo's apartment, staring at a bunch of wedding foods and flowers. I told Jo, over and over again, that none of this stuff mattered and all that did was about me and her getting married. She agreed to the last part of my sentence but disagreed about the first part of it. It did matter, according to her, and we had to go through a bunch of books looking for what kind of food to buy and pick flowers that we both liked. Sadly, we've been doing this for the past twenty minutes and we haven't agreed to anything.

"How about this?" I asked, pointing to fish sticks and ranch sauce.

Jo snorted. "Kendall, that's so.. casual. We need something fancy."

I shrugged. "Does it really matter? Everyone is going to eat it, anyway."

"Yes. Yes it does," nodded Jo.

I frowned. "Do we really need to spend this much time looking for food and flowers for the wedding?"

"Kendall, baby, some people take weeks to pick stuff," She informed me.

"Oh god," I groaned. "Let's get this over with!"

"We are, just.. slowly." She said.

As I looked through the books, I saw nothing that really caught my eye. Some of the food, from just glancing at it, looked nasty. There was this plate that had fish eyeballs on it. It was so gross. I flipped the page and saw cat fish whiskers. How in the hell can people eat this stuff? It's so nasty! Flipping the page again, I actually saw something that looked edible and no one would throw up. I put the food book down and picked up the flower book. Flipping pages, I saw daffodils, carnations, and violets. Too.. girly. Turning the page, I saw flowers that looked okay. I tapped Jo on the shoulder and showed her the flowers and food I liked.

"How about this?" I pointed to a dozen of daisies and using my other hand to point to shrimp and caviar.

"No!" She shrieked. "My Aunt Shelley is allergic to daisies and my father hates shrimp!"

I groaned. "How about roses then?"

"No, no, no." She disagreed.

"How about lilacs then?" I asked, as I pointed to the picture of the beautiful purple flowers.

"Hmm.." She hummed, putting her pointer finger to her chin in thought. "I guess we could."

I smiled. "Finally! Some progress!"

She giggled. "I know. But what should we serve at the wedding?"

"Hmm.." I said. "How about ham?"

She shook her head. "My mom doesn't like ham."

"How can someone hate ham?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "No one hates ham!"

"Try telling that to my mom," She said.

"Hmph. Fine. I will," I pouted.

She laughed. "Sure, honey, just until after the wedding, 'mmk?"

"Fine..." I sighed.

"So, let's see," She moved the wedding books off my lap and sat on me. "We've been looking through these books for twenty-five minutes, how many kisses do you think we lost during that time?"

"Hmm.." I said. "About one-hundred, maybe."

"Then we should get started, shall we?" She said.

I grinned. "I never thought you'd ask."

We leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

**_Logan's POV_**

_"Camille..." I whined as she stabbed me with another darn needle. "Do I really need to model this skirt for you?"_

She giggled. "Yes, Logie, now hold still. Or else I might poke you again."

"It'll match with the other marks," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing, nothing," I quickly replied.

"That's what I thought you said," She said.

"When are you doing to be done?" I asked after a couple seconds went by.

"Logan, I'm not going to be done for awhile. Now, put your hand on your hip," She commanded.

"Why?" I whined.

"Just do it," She sighed.

I pouted. "Fine," and did as I was told.

"Hmm," She hummed to herself as she looked at the work she did. "Not bad if I say so myself."

"Can I take this thing off now?" I asked, impatiently.

"Nope, I'm not nearly done yet," She grinned with a devious smile on her lips.

"Aww.." I pouted.

"No, I'm not talking about the skirt," She smirked.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"This," She said as she smashed her lips onto mine.

_'Ooohh..'_

**_Carlos' POV_**

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed as Stephanie explained to me what she was going to film next. "I mean, like, your going to film LIZARDS covered in CHOCOLATE racing SNAKES covered in STRAWBERRIES. That's gonna be hilarious and fun to film."

"Yep," She giggled. "that'll be fun."

"Your lucky," I told her. "You're your own boss, doing whatever you want, and get paid for having fun!"

"I'm not actually my own boss, Carlos," She replied. "Who ever hires me tells me what to record."

"But still!" I said. "Your doing it how you want. They just give you the idea,"

"Now that you mention it," She grinned. "I kinda am my own boss."

I nodded my head rapidly. "That's so cool!"

"Hm.. Not as cool as when I recorded a gang fight," She said.

"A real one or fake one?" I asked.

"A real one." She stated.

"Couldn't you have been hurt?" I questioned.

"Probably," She shrugged. "but this one wasn't as bad as how usual gang fights get. Plus, they weren't even paying attention to me. They were focused on trying to spill the other guys blood more."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah.." She said.

"Hmm," I said.

"What?" She asked me.

"What's the most strangest thing you've filmed?" I asked her.

"Hmm.. The most strangest thing.." She wrinkled her forehead in deep thought. "I think.. it was when a guy just screamed 'peanuts'."

I nodded. "That had to be strange."

"Yeah, it was," She admitted. "How fun is it being in a band with your best buds?"

"It's pretty cool," I replied. "It's just that.. we hardly hang out anymore like we use to, y'know? Kendall is always with Jo, Logan is always with Camille, and James is always with Katie. I've been pretty much a loner for the past two months, since I haven't had any body to hang out with. Everyone forgot about me."

"Don't say that, Carlos," She scolded me. "No one forgot about you. They've just been, uh, busy. Haven't you heard about the press finding out about James and Katie dating? Then, we have Kendall and Jo getting ready for their wedding that's just in three months. Finally, you have Logan hanging out with Camille a lot, but he still hangs out with you."

"True," I sighed. "I just wish they had more time to spend with me, just like old times. Just like how we had a bunch of fun on that small tour bus, traveling around the world. I miss that."

_**James' POV**_

I sat at the Palm Woods pool, tanning in my usual tan clothes. I had on a black wife beater and light blue, black, and white shorts. My black shades were on and scanning the pool for Katie. Of course, she wasn't there. But, I was just too lazy to get up and go look for her. If she'd need me, she'd know where to come find me. Sighing to myself I looked at the small waves that were forming from the pool. The Jenifers' had their feet places in the water, but they weren't going to hop in-since they still had on their summer dresses. Lightning, however, ran behind the Jenifers and pushed them in, making a huge 'splash!'.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" shrieked curly haired Jenifer.

Lightning grinned; you could tell he did when his tongue lolled to the side and his canine tooth revealed itself. I laughed to myself and winked at Lightning. I closed my eyes and began to drift asleep, until...

"JAMES!"

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Nothing. Want a corn dog?"

"No, Carlos, I don't want a stupid corn dog!" I exclaimed.

"How dare you," gasped Carlos. "CORN DOGS AREN'T STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID, STUPID!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatevers, Carlos."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, psh," 'psh'ed Carlos.

"Can you stop bugging me now?" I asked.

"Fine... LOGIE!" He shouted and ran away.

_'Poor Logan.. Oh well. As long as it's not me.' _I grinned. _'Hm.. I need a smoothie.. Or something.. Ugh. Why did Katie have to be filming New Town High right noww... I'm so bored. I have way too much time on my hands. I should be a hand model part time. Hmm.. Be a 'Cuda model.. Yeah.. And then get a bunch of their products and be known as the 'Cuda' man. Oh my god I totally want that to happen now! Damn it. I need a Cuda magazine.. get their number.. tell them James Diamond, a guy who uses their products on a daily bases, wants to be a model for them. They'll be begging for me to join them Bwahah.'_

Shaking my head, I saw Katie running towards me, a huge grin on her lips. Her expression was so care-free, like she hadn't been stressing out while filming or being stalked by paparazzi on the way to the hotel.

"James! James! Guess what?" Katie shouted excitedly as she practically jumped in my lap.

"What?" I said.

"I got an offer to be in a movie that's getting filmed in New York City!" Katie exclaimed.

* * *

**Ehem. Done. **

**I'm thinking about making a prequel for this story.. Think I should or nah? Oh.. and I think there's only going to be.. two more chapters till the final chapter.. **

**Review Please :)**


	14. The Finale

**Title: Love Me**

**Summary: The boys return one year later from their world tour to find little Katie all grown up. New wardrobe, new attitude, new boyfriend and quite a big secret. James notices these things and dates Katie. Sadly, the public finds out about them and practically stalks them everyday, due to the fact they're the new 'it' couple. What will happen to James and Katie?**

**Authoress' Note: Katie is 16 while the boys are 18 or 19.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Big Time Rush, hence the reason fan fiction was made.**

_Lyrics_

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

**(Authoress Note)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: The Finale

James POV

As Katie said those words, my heart plunged into my stomach. I was sad, hurt almost. Of course, I was happy for Katie and all, but she's going away, for who knows how many months.

"Really?" I faked excitement. "That's awesome!"

Katie stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes that held suspicious in their gaze. "James, I'm not an idiot. Your sad. Why?"

"I'm not, really." I lied.

She gave me a stupid look. "Come on, James. I know when your happy and when your sad. Tell me,"

"I'm fine Katie, really," I lied again. "Seriously."

"How 'bout we go get some ice cream and we'll talk over there?" Katie suggested.

I nodded my head. "I'm not sure what we have to talk about, but fine."

I stood up from my chair and grabbed Katie's hand. I was about to walk to the apartment, but Katie tugged my hand.

"Come on, Katie," I said. "I have to go to the apartment. I don't think they'll let me get ice cream in just this." I gestured to what I was wearing.

"So?" she pouted. "You look hot."

I felt my ego rise with pride. "Of course, I'm James Diamond, 'The Face'. How can I not be hot? If someone thought I wasn't hot, then they would have to be either blind, stupid, jealous, or in a relationship."

She giggled. "Well I totally think you, James Diamond, are hot."

I grinned at her. "Of course,"

She wrapped her around my waist and placed her head on my bare shoulder. I groaned. "Come on, Katie. I have to go get ready."

She kissed my shoulder and let her arms drop to her sides. "Fine.. I'll go back to the pool area."

I kissed her lips softly. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I left the Palm Woods lobby and went to 2J. I opened the apartment door and saw Stephanie, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Kendall, and Jo sitting on the orange couch, their fingers on their noses. I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing Never Have I Ever," answered Stephanie.

"Oh." I said.

"Wanna play?" asked Jo.

"Can't," I replied. "Katie and I are going to go to the ice cream place that's a couple blocks down."

"Sure," Kendall smirked. "Your just scared that we'll learn all your secrets."

I rolled my eyes. "Kendall.. No. I'm not scared."

"Then play, Jamie-boy," Logan said.

I sighed. "Your not going to let me leave until I play, right?"

They all grinned at me. "Pretty much."

I sighed and sat on the floor by the couch. "Fine.."

I raised ten fingers and waited for whoever was going first. "Who's going first?"

"I will," replied Carlos. "Never have I ever... had sex."

"God damn you Carlos," cursed Kendall as he, Jo, Logan, and Camille put a finger down. "James, your a virgin?"

"Mhm," I said. "And a pretty damn proud one. I'm waiting 'till I'm married."

"Okay.." Jo said. "My turn. Never have I ever.. got slapped in the face."

"Oh come on," groaned Logan. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not," smiled Jo.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and I put down a finger. Kendall frowned, he only had eight fingers up. "My turn. Never have I ever spent over thirty minutes on my hair."

"Damn you Kendall!" I yelled. "Now that's cheating!"

"No it's not," Kendall stuck out his tongue at me.

I pouted. "Hmph."

Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and I put down a finger. So far, Carlos was winning since he still had nine fingers up. Logan frowned, "My turn. Never have I ever failed a test."

Camille, Jo, Carlos, Kendall, Stephanie, and I put down a finger. "No one is as smart as you, Logie."

Logan beamed. "I know,"

"My turn," said Camille. "Never have I ever.. spent more than five hundred dollars on something."

"Haven't you done that, Camille?" asked Kendall. "You drive a freakin' Lexus!"

"Nope," smiled Camille. "It was a gift."

Kendall, Jo, Logan, and I put down another finger. Camille looked at Logan strangely. "How did you spend over five hundred dollars on something?"

"James and I bought these shoes for five hundred dollars, twenty five for shipping," admitted Logan.

"I know," I said. "I still have them. If only you, Logan, didn't step in Lightning's... stuff..., step in concrete, and get food on them we could of sold them for five grand!"

"Hey!" shouted Logan. "In my defense, you convinced me to go walk around in them."

"So?" I said. "You could of ignored me."

"Yeh, but, you, egh." Logan said. "Never mind, let's play again."

"I'll go," I said. "Never have I ever texted over four thousand messages in three months."

Carlos, Camille, Jo, Logan, and Kendall put down a finger. "Cheater, I swear. Just because you have unlimited calling.."

I smirked. "You could had it too, you know."

Kendall frowned. "Whatever."

"My turn," said Stephanie. "Never have I ever put down seven fingers in Never have I ever."

Camille, Logan, Kendall, Jo, and I put down a finger. "Now I know that's cheating!"

"Not really," said Stephanie.

I sighed. "I have to go, guys. Katie's probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

They all pouted. "Fine, bye James."

"Psh. Already pushing me out of the apartment. Let me change first, damn," I said.

"Fine, fine. Hurry up," Kendall rushed me.

"Yeah, yeah." I called back as I walked into the room Kendall and I shared.

I went to my drawers and grabbed my dark blue skinny jeans and my lucky white v-neck. Oh god, I hadn't wore lucky in such a long time. I slipped on the shirt. It's still soft, too. I quickly put on the pants and grabbed a pair of socks and my Buster Clyde shoes and walked out of the apartment. Soon enough, I was down in the lobby and walking towards the pool area.

As soon as Katie was in my sights, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and waited patiently to stop talking to her friend. They giggled for some reason and the other girl walked away and Katie turned around and placed her hands on my neck. We both leaned in and kissed for a few seconds and separated. With her hands still wrapped around my neck, she kissed my lips once more. This time, the kiss was wild-intense. Her tongue quickly ran across my bottom lip and I granted her access. Her tongue searched my whole mouth until it found what it was looking for: my tongue.

Katie's tongue slashed at my tongue as I quickly skimmed the edge of her tongue. I teased it slightly as I slowly passed it. It pounced on my tongue as I poked it with the tip of my tongue. A war started between our two tongues. Of course, I won. We parted and I took in a deep breath. I released it and kissed her cheek. I heard Katie taking in small breaths when I kissed her cheek and waited for her to relax. After a few seconds, she calmed down.

"Okay.. Do you want to walk to the ice cream place or take the Jeep?" I asked her.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Let's walk."

I grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. " 'Mkay."

We swung our arms low as we exited the Palm Woods. When we got to the corner, I felt like we were being followed. Glancing back, I saw nothing except ordinary people crossing the street or entering their cars. Shaking my head, I started walking again and we were at a light. I pressed the button for the walking sign to turn on. I swear I felt eyes on me again. I turned around and saw only an elderly lady in back of me waiting to cross the street. I looked forward and started walking with Katie again.

We were almost at the ice cream place when a bunch of noisy foot-steps were behind us. We turned around and saw reporters with a booklet of paper and a pencil, reporters with huge cameras on their backs, and reporters with microphones. We were about to walk away, but the reporters quickly caught up to us. They shoved their microphones in our faces, camera's red light were turned on, and the reporters with paper waited for us to say something.

"Katie Knight! James Diamond! Will you answer a few question for us?" A man reporter asked, out of breath.

Katie turned to me, and I shrugged in return. She smiled a dazzling smile. "Sure,"

"Is it true your going to New York to shoot a movie?" A lady reporter asked.

"Yes, but-" Katie was interrupted.

"Will you end up breaking things of with James?" A man reporter questioned.

"No, I won't-" Katie was interrupted once more.

"I heard Dak Zevon is going to be in the movie. Will you cheat on James with Dak?" Another reporter asked.

"No! I love-" Katie was stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Long distant relationships are hard. Are you confident James won't cheat on you with another woman?" Another reporter interrogated.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! LET ME FINISH A GOD DAMN SENTENCE! YES I'M GOING TO SHOOT A MOVIE IN NEW YORK, NO I WON'T BREAK UP WITH JAMES, NO I WON'T CHEAT ON JAMES WITH DAK ZEVON BECAUSE I LOVE JAMES! AND I'M POSITIVE HE WON'T CHEAT ON ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE HE'S LOYAL AND HE LOVES ME!" yelled Katie.

"James, why are you so quiet right there? Is there anything you want to say?" A reporter asked.

"I have nothing to say to you guys. You'll just end up changing the words around, anyway. I'll just say this. I love Katie-she's my whole world. Without her, I'm empty. Of course, I'll miss her when she goes to New York and she'll be on my mind twenty-four seven. It always is." I confessed.

Some reporters 'aww'ed, some nodded their heads in a professional way, and some rolled their eyes. "Thanks for answering these questions, Katie, James."

Katie 'mhm'ed and I nodded.

"Wait!" A reporter called out. "Can we see a kiss?"

Of course, Katie and I turned a little pink. "Um.."

"Come on!" whined the reporters. "Just a quick one?"

I sighed. "I guess..."

I kissed Katie on the lips quickly and broke away after a few seconds.

"Aw.." The reporters' frowned. "That was short."

"You guys said a little one.." I said. "Not my fault."

"Well, thanks anyway." A reporter said.

Katie and I 'mhm'ed and we walked inside the ice cream shop and ordered our ice cream. After we were done, we grabbed our ice cream and sat at a seat near the window.

"Thanks was.. fun." Katie said.

I chuckled. "Yeah.. In a way."

"Did you really mean it?" Katie asked me.

"Of course," I beamed at her. "I meant every word."

Katie smiled at me. "Thanks James."

I kissed her cheek. "You shouldn't say that. I should, to you. Thank you for letting me love you,"

Katie looked down shyly. "Your welcome, but remember. I love you. More than anything planet Earth can give me."

I kissed her passionately. "I know, Katie. I love you too."

"I'm just glad you chose to love me over any other girl in the world because you, James, are quite a catch. I love it that your mine and only mine. Forever."

* * *

**Fin. **

******It's finally finished! Ya! When it ended, didn't you want more? Anyway.. Thanks for anyone who read this story. Your awesome... and have awesome taste in reading a story.. ahem.. The epilogue should be up by Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday and the sequel.. I don't know. I'll say in the epilogue chapter..**

**PS: Of course, I had to add a lot of Jatie fluff in this chapter!**

******Review? :)**


	15. Epilogue

**Yay! The Epilogue :) I think you guys will like it.. Hopefully.**

**PS: Katie is now twenty almost twenty-one, and the guys are now twenty four.. If I did my math right. But then again, I'm not good in math x) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and I don't own Forever by Chris Brown :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: The Epilogue

Four years in the future..  
Normal POV

"Oh my, Katie you look gorgeous!" gushed a two month pregnant Jo Knight. "Hell, if I wasn't married to Kendall, I would of married you!"

Yes, after all the drama about Katie and James dating, Kendall and Jo got married. It wasn't a small one, yet it wasn't a huge one either. Almost a quarter of their families went and it went on without a hitch. Of course, on the night of their honeymoon Kendall got Jo pregnant, but Katie's and James' ceremony still continued since Jo didn't show that much.

Katie wore a white strapless wedding dress that made a small 'v' in sapphire stones. She wore white heels that made her two inches taller, and a two carot anklet. Her red hair was put up in a nicely down ponytail and her bangs were placed to the side, behind her ear. She had blue sapphire earrings to match her dress.

"Thanks," thanked Katie. "I feel like a thousand butterflies are fluttering in my stomach."

Jo laughed. "That's how I felt on my wedding day too. Don't worry, it's just the beginning of wedding jitters."

"What's the next step?" A curious Katie asked.

"You think the guy your marrying is going to flake at the last second," answered Jo.

Katie paused for a second, deep in thought. "Oh god! James isn't going to marry me!"

"And there it is," Jo whispered to herself. "Calm down Katie, the guy loves you-he basically worships the ground you walk on."

"But, but, but," hyperventilated Katie. "He doesn't think I'm pretty, he's going to go for someone younger than me, they're going to get married in Vegas and have a bunch of kids and he'll forget all about me!"'

"Katie, calm down." Jo ordered.

"No! I can't!" cried Katie. "I can't do this!"

"And there's stage three.. when is stage four going to start?" Jo wondered.

A knock was heard on the door. "Katie? Are you ready?"

"No, Kendall! I'm freaking out!" screamed Katie.

The door opened and revealed Kendall Knight, Katie's older brother. He hugged his little sister, even though the dress iritated his hands. He tried petting her hair, but then stopped because the crystal-colored veil could tangle her hair.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked.

"James," She sniffled. "He's not going to marry me!"

"Baby sister," Kendall started. "my best friend, the guy you're going to marry, loves you more than anything in the world. Of course he wants to marry you."

"But, but-" Katie was interrupted.

"Katie. He loves you." Kendall said.

Katie smiled at her brother. "Thanks Kendall. Love you,"

Kendall smiled. "Love you too,"

"Well," Katie sighed. "It's time."

"Let's go, baby sister."

Of course, since Katie's father wasn't here at his own daughter's wedding, Kendall was going to walk Katie down the aisle. And Jo, who was Katie's maid of honor, was walking down the aisle with Logan, another best man. Kendall hooked his arm with Katie's and waited for the music to start playing. Right on queue, the music began and the two began to slowly walk down the aisle. James Diamond saw his soon-to-be wife walking towards him and smiled.

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Hey! Hey!_  
_Forever_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_Forever_

_It's you and me_  
_Moving at the speed of light into eternity_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music_  
_Around you, around you_

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there_  
_So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?_  
_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_  
_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

Katie smiled as she saw all the people who were there. Her mother, Kacy, sat in the front row with her boyfriend, Derek. The two had been dating for quite a while, since Katie and James started dating.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_  
_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_  
_'Cause we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever_  
_(Forever)_

_Ever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like were on another level_  
_Feels like our love's intertwined_  
_We can be two rebels_  
_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

On the left side of the first row, sat a fifty-year old Bitters. It was shocking he came to the wedding, since he despised herself, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and Camille, but then again when Katie was fourteen she gave him the best Christmas he had his whole life; since his family didn't celebrate it.

_All you gotta do is watch me_  
_Look what I can do with my feet_  
_Baby, feel the beat inside_

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat_  
_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh_  
_It's like now_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_  
_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_  
_'Cause we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever_  
_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

Rose petals flew on Katie's shoulder and she shrugged them off. She beamed brightly with a pink blush on her cheeks as her soon-to-be husband winked at her.

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_  
_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_  
_Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone_  
_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes_  
_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_  
_There's no one else that matters, you love me_  
_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_  
_It's gon' be me you and the dance floor_  
_'Cause we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever_  
_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever-ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_  
_Forever-ever-ever-ever_  
_Forever-ever oh_

Kendall dropped Katie off at the altar and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He squeezed her hand slightly and passed her over to James before walking where the best men (James changed it) stood. James squeezed his soon-to-be wife's hand and brought his lips to gently kiss her knuckles. Katie blushed a tomato color, but still grinned. The priest stood a few inches away from them and had a small smile present on his lips.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest said.

"James Diamond, will you take Katie Knight as your wife?" The elderly priest said.

"I do." He answered.

"Katie Knight will you take James Diamond as you husband?" The elderly priest asked.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The elderly priest said.

James cupped Katie's face and passionately kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds, they broke apart and clapping filled the air. Their rings, which was a circle shaped 12 carot diamond, shined brightly in the sun as they began to walk down the aisle. Mrs. Knight handed her daughter her banquet and Katie tossed in the air. A dozen of white carnation flew in the air and into the hands of Stephanie King. She grinned cheekily as the girls around her pouted and groaned.

As soon at the couple was out the church and heading towards the white limo, their friends seperated and formed a small line for the two. Katie's white high-heel shoes hit the pavement with loud clanks as James' feet were silent. When they reached the limo, someone grabbed both their arms and looked at them straight in the face.

"Remember guys, use protection! We don't need another baby for a while!" Carlos shouted.

The newly weds blushed a deep red and entered the car to their honeymoon. Katie and James couldn't have felt more happier in their whole entire lives. As one, they would began the life of marriage and live happily ever after.

* * *

**Fin.**

**So beautiful -tear- Hm.. now I really don't know if I should do a sequel or not.. if I do end up doing one there will be more Jendall, Starlos, and Lamille. Oh, and Andrew would be coming back in the picture.. mhm.. Didn't the song, Forever, by Chris Brown totally fit with the wedding? When I'm about to get married, I'm totally playing that song.**

**Ehem.. Anyway.. If I get a lot of reviews this chapter for request of a sequel, I'll post it on Friday. **

**Review For The Last Time For This Story? :)**


End file.
